¿Eres tú mi angel?
by Sorathan Fields
Summary: Una joven muchacha que desconoce su pasado llega accidentalmente a Hogwarts. Allí tratará de encontrar un hogar, y junto con sus nuevos amigos intentará descubrir quien es realmente. Snape será el encargado de vigilarla de cerca.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen(exceptuando a cierta muchacha misteriosa de la que todavía no sabemos el nombre y a Kedra, y a algún loco más que se me ha colado por ahí xD) El resto son de J.K Rowling. Que no se preocupe, que no le voy a intentar robar a ninguno(puede que tal vez a Snape... xD)

Pues bueno, aquí está el primer fic de HP que me atrevo a escribir. Ya se que no me voy a ganar la vida escribiendo, pero para ser el primero no creo que esté tan mal xD. El prólogo puede ser un poco confuso, pero es necesario para introducir a cierta muchacha misteriosa... xD Bueno, me dejo ya de tonterías. Aquí empieza el prólogo.

* * *

**Prólogo (Profecía)**

**_Cuando la noche llegue_**

_**y con ella sus peligros,**_

_**cuando el miedo oculto vuele,**_

_**abridle camino.**_

_**Un ángel llega desde el cielo**_

_**desconociendo su destino.**_

_**Un ángel mágico de alas blancas**_

_**y mirada firme como el hielo.**_

_**Y cuando su corazón finalmente se abra,**_

_**con su luz, coraje y fuerza**_

_**luchará por las personas a las que ama.**_

El gran lobo blanco se abría camino con sus poderosas alas, rasgando las nubes y el viento con sus zarpas. Sus fauces abiertas indicaban su cansancio, su ira y su resignación al no poder ser más rápido de lo que ya era.

Su jinete, una joven muchacha encapuchada, se aferraba al peludo cuello de su blanco amigo tanto cómo sus fuerzas y sus esperanzas se lo permitían.

-¡Rápido, Kedra!-gritó, pero su voz se apagó y dispersó por el cielo infinito. Desesperadamente miró hacia atrás, y un fuerte escalofrío recorrió su espalda al comprobar que su persecutor, montado sobre un dragón más negro que las tinieblas, iba ganando terreno-.

Kedra, el gran lobo blanco alado, ladró con furia y desesperación, pero su cansancio no le permitió ser más rápido. La muchacha vio exasperada como el animal sacaba la lengua por entre sus afilados y largos colmillos, y pronto supo que ya no podría continuar con aquel ritmo por mucho más tiempo.

Continuaron sobrevolando los prados y bosques a gran velocidad, hasta que, de pronto, la muchacha consiguió vislumbrar en la lejanía una gran construcción que se alzaba sobre unas rocosas montañas.

-Un poco más, Kedra, tal vez allí consigamos ayuda-susurró al oído del animal, quien en un último esfuerzo comenzó a mover las patas a la par que las alas para ganar impulso-.

El gran edificio estaba cada vez más cerca, y al cabo de unos minutos pudo distinguir que se trataba de un gigantesco castillo. Sus numerosas torres apuntaban hacia el cielo firmes, las ventanas parecían ojos que miraban atentos la persecución que se estaba librando en el aire y las banderas y estandartes se agitaban violentamente con el viento. La fachada parecía antigua, muy antigua, pero aún así daba la impresión de que podría aguantar estable durante muchos años más, y las pequeñas construcciones e invernaderos que se levantaban por los alrededores parecían indicar que aquello se trataba de un colegio.

La muchacha miró sobre su hombro una vez más. El temible dragón negro y su también oscuro jinete iban ganando distancia.

-Vamos...-susurró. Un fuerte mareo la obligó a recostarse contra el blanco cuello del animal, pero sus manos perdieron fuerza y a punto estuvo de resbalar y caer-. Un poco más...-su voz sonaba cada vez más distante, y cuanto más se acercaba el extraño encapuchado a ella, más débil se sentía-.

Tan solo se atrevió a abrir los ojos cuando sintió más que escuchó un débil gruñido en la garganta de la bestia blanca. Al fin habían llegado al castillo, y en aquellos momentos se encontraban sobrevolándolo y buscando la seguridad entre las torres. La joven pudo distinguir lejanos, muy por debajo de ella, los gritos de personas que miraban desde los patios y ventanas hacia cielo y apuntaban aterrados(y algunos fascinados) al dragón negro.

Kedra realizó un giro brusco para evitar las fauces del gran reptil, provocando que la muchacha resbalara y quedara colgando de su peludo cuello, agarrada únicamente con una mano. Desde abajo, los gritos de los estudiantes del colegio seguían llegando, aunque cada vez más cercanos, por lo que la joven pudo suponer aún si abrir los ojos que estaban descendiendo.

El dragón negro pasó a gran velocidad junto al lobo blanco de nuevo, haciéndole perder estabilidad y estampándole contra una de las muchas torres. La muchacha cayó sobre el tejado con un golpe seco fracturándose una muñeca, y vio con terror cómo el reptil cargaba contra ella mostrando sus enormes y amarillentos colmillos. El jinete encapuchado reía con maldad, y por un momento ella pensó que aquel sería el fin, pero de pronto sintió como unas fauces se cerraban suavemente sobre ella y la alzaban.

-¡Kedra!-exclamó abriendo los ojos e incorporándose sobre el lomo del animal mientras éste remontaba el vuelo-.

A sus espaldas oyeron un fuerte rugido y unas frías palabras que maldecían en el aire. El dragón estaba muy cerca, cada vez más, y aunque la muchacha trató con todas sus fuerzas no marearse de nuevo, sus sentidos comenzaron a nublarse y sus brazos perdieron fuerza en torno al cuello del lobo. Con un quejido apenas audible, se deslizó hacia un lado y empezó a caer al vacío. Lo último que alcanzó a oír fue un aullido de impotencia de Kedra, los gritos de miedo de los estudiantes y la voz serena de un anciano que gritaba unas extrañas palabras. Después, todo fue oscuridad...

* * *

Esto ha sido todo. Espero que, a pesar de ser una simple introducción, esté bien escrita y demás xDSe agradecerían unos cuantos reviews para saber si seguir o jubilarme en esto. El próximo cap está escrito, así que lo subiré enseguida. Nada más. Hasta la próxima(eso espero xD). 

PD-Ya sé que la profecía del principio es un tanto mala, pero escribir a las 3 de la madrugada no aporta muchas ideas que digamos... xD

Muchos Besossss

**Sorathan Fields**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: **estos personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling(exceptuando a Sorathan y Kedra) blablabla... Lo que hay que hacer... xD

Aunque seguramente a nadie le haya dado tiempo de leer el prólogo, aquí está ya el primer cap. Lo tenía escrito y no he podido resistirme a subirlo xD.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

-¿Do-dónde estoy?-por mucho que lo intentaba, la joven muchacha, de no más de 18 años de edad, no conseguía recordar quien o qué la había llevado hasta aquella cama en aquella habitación de paredes de color salmón. Sus castaños ojos, tocados por un brillo dorado que recordaba al fuego, recorrieron cada rincón, cada objeto y cada cuadro de la estancia. Nada, ni un solo recuerdo-.

-Me alegra saber que al fin has despertado-un extraño anciano entró en la habitación sonriendo ampliamente. Tanto su pelocomo su barba eran largos y canosos, vestía con una túnica púrpura y sobre su nariz aguileña llevaba unas gafas con cristales de media luna-.

-¿Dónde estoy?-repitió, aunque no era la única pregunta que rondaba por la cabeza-¿qué me ha pasado¿por qué estoy vestida con este camisón¡-añadió al comprobar que, efectivamente, un camisón blanco de lino sustituía a sus habituales ropas de viaje-.

-Demasiadas preguntas¿no crees?-dijo el anciano sonriendo aún más e irritando en cierto modo a la mujer-. Tranquila, contestaré a todas, pero antes me gustaría saber tu nombre.

-Sorathan, Sorathan Fields-dijo lo más rápido que pudo, ya que deseaba conocer cuanto antes lo que había sucedido-.

-Bien, Sorathan, contestaré entonces a tu primera pregunta: estás en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, y yo soy su director, Albus Dumbledore.

-¿Hogwarts?-repitió incorporándose bruscamente-. He oído hablar de este lugar. Pero... ¿cómo he llegado hasta aquí?.

-Veo que no recuerdas nada... Es ahora entonces cuando debo contestar a tu segunda pregunta: estabas siendo perseguida por un _yummus_, o cazador de magia. Persiguen a los magos y brujas y se alimentan de sus poderes con tan solo acercarse a sus víctimas, consiguiendo así alargar peligrosamente su vida. Sus dragones no son más que sus más oscuros pensamientos materializados. Tú llegaste volando sobre ese fantástico lobo blanco, que por cierto, tendrás que enseñarme más tarde. He oído hablar de ellos, pero son muy pocos los que quedan y nunca he visto uno. Sería fascinante poder estudiarlo de cerca-sus ojos se volvieron hacia la muchacha, quien le miraba con el ceño fruncido. Se había desviado ligeramente del tema-. Oh, lo siento. Bien, como te decía, llegaste volando con tu lobo blanco, pero cuando estuviste sobre Hogwarts el _yummus_ ya te había robado la suficiente energía como para hacerte perder el conocimiento. Resbalaste y caíste contra el suelo del patio. Por suerte no estabas a demasiada altura cuando ocurrió, porque sino te habrías echo mucho más que eso-añadió señalando con el mentón la venda que cubría la frente de la muchacha-. Has estado inconsciente una semana entera.

-Bueno, eso explica porqué llevo este camisón-murmuró bajando la mirada hacia sus manos y sonriendo tristemente-. ¿Qué fue del... _yummus?_

_-_Yo mismo me encargué de él.

-¿Y dónde está Kedra?.

-Arañando la puerta y batallando con la enfermera Pomfrey para intentar entrar-dijo con una carcajada-.

-¿Podría verle?.

-A la señora Pomfrey no le hará mucha gracia, pero la verdad es que yo también deseo ver a ese pequeño héroe-tras guiñar el ojo en un gesto de complicidad, sacó de su manga una varita y apuntó hacia el pomo de la puerta-. _¡Alohomora!_

En apenas un segundo, la puerta se abrió y por ella entró volando un pequeño lobezno que batía alegremente las alas. Tras él corría la señora Pomfrey, levantándose la túnica y resoplando cansadamente mientras unas gotas de sudor resbalaban por sus sonrosadas mejillas.

-¿Cómo estás, amigo?-preguntó Sorathan mientras el lobezno pasaba su diminuta lengua por la mejilla de la muchacha-. Ya veo que bien-añadió con una sonrisa-.

Kedra, el lobo blanco, era nada más y nada menos que un _Lupus alatus, _o lobo volador. Era característico no solo por las alas que lucía a sus costados, sino por su capacidad de transformarse de un pequeño lobezno a un enorme lobo blanco adulto. Esta segunda forma solo solían tomarla para luchar, mientras que era la otra la que mantenían durante el resto del día.

-Fascinante criatura...-continuaba murmurando Dumbledore mientras observaba al pequeño lobo blanco, no más grande que un cachorro de un año, revolotear con sus diminutas alas por toda la estancia para desesperación de la señora Pomfrey-.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Alumnos de todas las edades la miraban boquiabiertos y murmuraban a su paso por los largos pasillos de Hogwarts. Algunos se hacían a un lado y la miraban con respeto, mientras que otros se acercaban a ella y estrechaban su mano enérgicamente a la vez que soltaban todo tipo de preguntas, algunas para las que ella no tenía respuesta. ¿Quién era¿Quién la perseguía¿Cómo había echo el gran lobo para transformarse en un pequeño cachorro¿Dónde lo había conseguido?. Ante tanta pregunta, Sorathan solo podía encogerse de hombros y tratar de continuar con su camino. Por supuesto, Kedra era la otra gran atracción, y fue acariciado por decenas de manos en menos de un minuto, aunque otros, más temerosos, se alejaban de él temiendo que tomase de nuevo el aspecto del feroz lobo que habían visto huir del dragón una semana atrás. Lo que ninguno de aquellos alumnos sabía era que en los próximos días el _lupus alatus _sería el tema más tocado en todas sus clases, aunque especialmente en la de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Tras preguntar a varios alumnos de los que tan solo obtuvo como respuesta varios monosílabos y gestos de admiración, Sorathan llegó por fin al Gran Comedor. Era una estancia verdaderamente grande, con cuatro largas mesas que supuso serían para los alumnos y otra más pequeña al fondo, seguramente dónde comían los profesores.

A aquellas horas de la mañana el comedor estaba prácticamente vacío, así que no necesitó buscar un asiento libre y tampoco contestar a las molestas preguntas que llevaban haciéndole desde que había puesto el primer pie fuera de la enfermería. Se sentó en el rincón más apartado de la segunda mesa seguida por Kedra, y en menos de cinco minutos un par de elfos domésticos ya habían puesto ante ella numerosos platos con todo tipo de manjares. Está de sobra decir que comió primer y segundo plato y repitió el postre dos veces, ya que estar una semana inconsciente pasaba factura.

Una vez hubo acabado y mientras Kedra lamía los restos del plato que anteriormente había contenido pastel de chocolate, Sorathan por fin levantó la mirada de la mesa y echó un vistazo a su alrededor. No habrían más de diez personas en todo el comedor, y de esas diez personas ocho miraban directamente hacia ella. En su misma mesa aunque un poco alejados, un muchacho pelirrojo de unos 12 años la miraba con la boca tan abierta que se le cayó sobre la mesa el trozo de tostada que había estado masticando. A su lado, una niña de pelo castaño le pegó un codazo en el estómago por el descuido de la tostada, mientras que otro niño de pelo negro y unos brillantes ojos verdes les miraba riendo.

Estaba a punto de levantarse de la mesa cuando de pronto una mujer bastante mayor, vestida con una larga túnica negra y un sombrero picudo, entró en el salón y se acercó a ella casi corriendo. Los tres muchachos de la mesa miraban con interés.

-¿Señorita Fields?-preguntó con una voz un tanto grave. Estaba tan tensa que sus gafas resbalaron por su larga y fina nariz y tuvo que colocárselas en su sitio con un delgado dedo-.

-S-sí, soy yo-tartamudeó Sorathan un tanto asustada-.

-Soy la profesora McGonagall, acompáñeme por favor.

Sorathan se levantó inmediatamente y caminó tras la mujer. Algo le decía que era de ese tipo de personas a las que no les gustaba esperar. Cuando pasó junto a los tres jóvenes, el pelirrojo dejó caer de nuevo algo de su boca, lo que provocó un nuevo codazo en el estómago por parte de su amiga. Sorathan rió disimuladamente mientras salía del comedor tras los pasos de la profesora.

Caminaron por largos pasillos y subieron numerosas escaleras, aunque Sorathan no fue capaz de memorizar el recorrido que estaban haciendo. A su lado volaba Kedra, aunque se cansó tan pronto de agitar sus ahora pequeñas alas que pronto se vio colgando del hombro de la muchacha.

Tras cruzarse con varios alumnos que trataban de interrogarla(fueron rápidamente espantados por la profesora McGonagall), llegaron finalmente ante una aparentemente simple puerta de madera oscura. La profesora entró la primera, y después invitó a la muchacha con un vago gesto de la mano. Sorathan entró tímidamente para encontrarse con que estaba en un pequeño aunque peculiar despacho, repleto de estanterías, libros, mapas y una pequeña y crepitante chimenea, frente a la cual había un sofá tan rojo como el fuego y un sillón de respaldo alto. Al fondo y junto a la ventana estaba el escritorio, donde la profesora acababa de sentarse. Con otro gesto de la mano, le indicó a la muchacha que tomase asiento, y ella obedeció inmediatamente.

-El profesor Dumbledore nos ha informado a todos de su situación-sin duda sabía ir directamente al grano-. Una historia fascinante. Nos dejó a todos impresionados con aquella persecución. Sinceramente, nunca había visto a nadie que montase tan bien sobre una criatura mágica.

-Gracias... profesora, pero todo el merito es de Kedra-dijo acariciando suavemente el mentón del animalillo, quien le respondió con una pequeño y alegre aullido-. Él impidió que me cayese desde un principio, aunque al final...

-El final fue horrible, sin duda, pero podría haber sido peor-sus ojos miraban por encima de sus gafas hacia la brecha que Sorathan tenía en la cabeza-. Tal vez ese golpe en la cabeza sea el motivo por el cual ha olvidado muchas cosas, pero con el pensadero podremos obtener sus recuerdos y averiguar mucho más de usted.

-Me temo que no serviría de nada. No hay ningún recuerdo en mi cabeza, no se de dónde vengo ni hacia donde iba antes del accidente. Hasta donde mi memoria alcanza... sé que llevo viajando muchos, muchísimos años buscando algo, y Kedra siempre ha estado a mi lado.

-Entiendo-murmuró, aunque por la expresión que tenía daba la impresión de que había esperado una respuesta así-. Entienda, señorita Fields, que no todo el mundo viaja de un lado para otro montado sobre una bestia así, y es por ello que tanto yo como el resto de los profesores queremos saber más acerca de usted. Además, nos gustaría mucho poder ayudarla a recordar.

-Creo que eso llevará mucho tiempo...

-Lo tengo muy presente, y es por ello que hemos decidido hacerle un hueco en Hogwarts. ¿Sabe algo de magia?.

-Claro...

-Bien, entonces esta noche se le hará la prueba del sombrero seleccionador y se elegirá una casa para usted. Vivirá aquí y aprenderá con los alumnos, pero no será examinada como ellos. Tan solo queremos proporcionarle un hogar y enseñanza mientras permanezca con nosotros.

-Claro... gracias-era incapaz de pronunciar algo más largo, ya que estaba completamente aturdida-.

-Aquí tiene los horarios-dijo extendiéndole unas cuantas hojas-. Estudiará junto a los de segundo curso, ya que creo que primero sería demasiado básico para usted. Si tiene cualquier problema ya sabe donde puede encontrarme. Buenos días.

Sorathan apenas fue capaz de pronunciar una despedida antes de salir del despacho. Estaba confusa desde que llegó a Hogwarts, y su conversación con la profesora McGonagall no había conseguido tranquilizarla mucho. ¿Por qué se interesaban tanto por ella?. Encogiéndose de hombros por enésima vez en el día, echó a andar por los pasillos seguida por Kedra. ¿Sería capaz de encontrar de nuevo el camino hacia el despacho de McGonagall en caso de tener alguna duda...?.

* * *

Hasta la próxima ;) Sorathan Fields 


	3. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer**: por muy raro que pueda sonar, estos personajes no me pertenecen a mi. Si si, como leeis. Resulta que ahora pertenecen a una tal J.K Rowling(alguien la conoce?). Bueno, al menos Sorathan si que es mía. Algo es algo. 

Aquí estoy una vez más con este fic al que yo llamo "sarta de paranoias mentales". Estos primeros capítulos son más bien una introducción para ir incorporando a Sorathan poco a poco. Snape y la acción vendrán un poquito después. Eso sí, aquí podréis ver la primera impresión que Sora tiene de nuestro profe de pociones.

Weno, antes de empezar a resultar un poco cansina(me enrrollo más que una persiana xD)que sepais que solo quiero añadir un par de cosas más: dedico este cap a mi amiga ainara, por haber sido la primera en leer todas estas paranoias y desvaríos mentales(muchos besos niñaaaaaaa), y también a galilea y a Laia Bourne Black por haberme dejado un review(de verdad que me anima mucho leer cosas así, muchas gracias )

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

No le agradó mucho entrar en el Comedor con decenas de pares de ojos fijos en ella, pero allí estaba, caminando por la estancia hacia un pequeño taburete de tres patas que la esperaba en la tarima sobre la que estaba colocada la mesa de los profesores. Como siempre, Kedra volaba a su lado alegremente, acercándose de vez en cuando a las mesas de los alumnos en busca de algún alimento.

Una vez llegó a la tarima, la profesora McGonagall se acercó a ella con una viejo y roído sobrero de mago. Sorathan había oído durante sus viajes acerca de aquella prueba, por lo que no estaba demasiado asustada por lo que pudiera pasar. Más bien estaba molesta por todos los comentarios, admiraciones, susurros y dedos que apuntaban hacia ella.

-Como seguramente sabrán-la profesora comenzó a hablar en voz alta para que todos los presentes pudiesen escucharla-, esta es Sorathan Fields. Se incorporará a Hogwarts hoy, vivirá entre nosotros y acudirá a las clases.

Mientras McGonagall hablaba, la muchacha aprovechó para observar a la gente que miraba hacia ella. La mayoría de los alumnos eran muy jóvenes, y tuvo la certeza de que una vez ella ingresase en el colegio sería la estudiante más mayor, ya que no vio a nadie que pudiese tener, como ella, dieciocho años. Pudo ver en la segunda mesa, en la misma en la que había estado sentada aquella mañana, a los tres muchachos que la habían observado casi sin pestañear mientras desayunaba. El pelirrojo permanecía con la boca abierta, y seguramente abría dejado caer algo de ella si hubiese estado comiendo. También pudo a ver, en la misma mesa, a un joven de aire despistado que por la tarde había pisado a Kedra en tres ocasiones.

-El sombrero seleccionador elegirá la casa a la que pertenecerá...

Sorathan giró la cabeza disimuladamente para ver mejor a los profesores. En la cabecera pudo ver al profesor Dumbledore, quien no hacía más que sonreír y aplaudir a cada palabra que decía McGonagall. A su derecha, un hombre de cabellera y barba abundante que seguramente mediría más de dos metros se llevaba a la boca una y otra vez una copa que Sorathan supuso no contendría agua. También vio a un anciano muy bajito, mucho más que ella, que hablaba con voz aguda a una mujer atlética y con el pelo erizado que estaba sentada a su lado. Junto a ésta última, había un profesor un tanto extraño que vestía una túnica negra. Su pelo y sus ojos también eran negros, y tenía una expresión no muy amigable. No hablaba con nadie, y su mirada vagaba entre la profesora McGonagall y ella. La muchacha pensó que si lo hubiese encontrado en mitad de la calle por la noche le habría confundido con un asesino y habría huido despavorida de él.

-Así que, hasta que descubramos todo lo que necesitamos se quedará con nosotros. Y por último, no quiero que la estéis acosando a preguntas todo el día¿de acuerdo?.

Aunque Sorathan creyó que no todos habían asentido muy seguros a la advertencia de McGonagall, se sintió más tranquila al ver que al menos se libraría de unos cuantos alumnos y de sus importunadas preguntas.

-Señorita Fields, siéntese por favor-señaló al taburete con un largo y fino dedo-.

La muchacha obedeció inmediatamente y tomó asiento. Kedra, por el contrario, voló hacia la mesa y comenzó a comer del plato de Dumbledore, quien no hacía más que reír a carcajadas ante el inquieto animal. El gigante que se encontraba a su derecha también pareció sentirse fascinado por Kedra, ya que comenzó a acariciarlo y olvidó que frente a él iba a llevarse a cabo un acto importante.

Sorathan miró una vez más a la multitud antes de cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Unos segundos después, el sombrero sucio y roto se deslizaba por su cabeza, cubriendo gran parte de su rostro. Al principio solo escuchó nuevos murmullos de admiración por parte de algunos estudiantes(que fueron acallados por McGonagall), pero al cabo de unos instantes pudo oír una fuerte voz en su cabeza.

-_Hummm, una decisión muy difícil, sí-el sombrero seleccionador hablaba en la mente de Sorathan, y por sus primeras palabras dio a entender que aquello le llevaría bastante tiempo-. Eres poderosa, muy poderosa, aunque aún no sepas usar toda tu magia. Valiente también eres, y sabia y luchadora, pero veo en tu mente que es el poder lo que más deseas._

-Eso no es cierto-se quejó Sorathan, sin darse cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta y que todos la habían escuchado. Se levantó de nuevo un murmullo en el Comedor, pero, de nuevo, McGonagall se encargó de poner orden-.

_-Tranquila, jovencita. Todo el mundo tiene una idea horrorosa de lo que el poder significa, pero yo te diré que no es ni bueno ni malo. El poder es neutro, y cada uno decide lo que hacer con él. Tú quieres poder, deseas ser más fuerte, pero los motivos sólo los conoces tú, o los conocerás en un futuro. Mientras tanto, necesitas amigos que te ayuden a alcanzar el camino hacia ese poder y estar lista para utilizarlo llegado el momento. Es por ello que te colocaré en...-el sombrero hizo una breve pausa antes de comunicar en voz alta su decisión-. _¡Slytherin!.

Hubo una gran ovación en la primera mesa, dónde los estudiantes, vestidos con las túnicas negras y las bufandas verdes que distinguían a Slytherin , saltaban, aplaudían y lanzaban sus gorros al aire vitoreando a su nuevo miembro.Un joven muchacho rubio de Slytherin hinchaba el pecho con orgullo y le sacaba la lengua a un miembro de la mesa de al lado.

-Puedes ir con tu casa-dijo la profesora McGonagall retirando el sombrero de la cabeza de la muchacha-.

Sorathan se puso en pie, aún algo aturdida, y caminó seguida de Kedra hacia sus nuevos compañeros, quienes la recibieron con fuertes aplausos y palmaditas en la espalda. Al girar la cabeza hacia la mesa de los profesores, vio como Dumbledore aplaudía con su habitual sonrisa en la boca, y se sorprendió al ver también al profesor de la túnica negra aplaudir enérgicamente, aunque sin demostrar un solo signo de alegría en los ojos.

-Y ahora-el profesor Dumbledore se puso por fin en pie-, para celebrar esta ocasión tan especial, me gustaría cambiar un poco la decoración para dar la bienvenida al nuevo miembro de Slytherin-tras dar una palmada, el techo se llenó de estandartes verdes con el símbolo de una serpiente plateada-. ¡Que comience el banquete!.

En todas las mesas aparecieron numerosos platos con todo tipo de comida, desde pollo, pescado, sopas y pasteles hasta deliciosos zumos de naranja, mora y calabaza. Aquello animó a Sorathan hasta tal punto que por un momento se olvidó de donde estaba, por no mencionar la alegría que le dio a Kedra ver tanta comida junta.

Sin embargo, según fueron pasando los minutos la muchacha comenzó a desanimarse. ¿Qué era todo aquello que le había dicho el sombrero acerca del poder? Ella nunca había buscado el poder, es más, se contentaba con el poco que tenía. Hasta el momento había tenido el suficiente como para ayudar a todas aquellas personas que le habían pedido auxilio durante sus viajes. Ella no necesitaba...

-¡Hola!-saludó enérgicamente un muchacho rubio y de ojos azules, de unos doce años de edad. Su voz sacó a la muchacha de sus pensamientos-. Me llamo Draco, Draco Malfoy.

-Encantada, Draco.

-Todos te vimos llegar volando sobre...-no terminó la frase, ya que le bastó con señalar a Kedra, quien iba de un lado para otro recogiendo los trozos de comida que le lanzaban(y no eran pocos)-. Es un honor tenerte en Slytherin. De aquí salen los mejores magos y brujas, y puedes estar segura de que esta año incluso ganaremos la copa de la casa. Eso sí, procura alejarte de la gente incompetente, como ese Potter o el estúpido de Weasley-con un nuevo movimiento del mentón señaló a la mesa de en frente, donde comían el muchacho pelirrojo y el moreno que había visto durante la mañana-.

-¿Qué ocurre con ellos?.

-Son estúpidos, pero no te preocupes, porque este año les ganaremos. Estoy deseando ver la cara que se les va a quedar cuando nos vean levantar la copa.

-Aja...-Sorathan no tenía nada más interesante que decir, ya que todos los acontecimientos revoloteaban desordenados por su cabeza. Únicamente se entretuvo removiendo los guisantes con un tenedor, sin tan siquiera tener una pizca de hambre, algo muy raro en ella. Vagamente levantó los ojos, y vio a Malfoy riendo junto a sus compañeros y burlándose constantemente de aquellos a los que había llamado Potter y Weasley. Después, miró casualmente hacia la mesa de profesores, y descubrió que Dumbledore hablaba alegremente con el gigante, mientras que el hombre de oscuro miraba con el ceño fruncido de un lado para otro. ¿Quién sería...?-. Draco¿quién es ese?-preguntó señalando con el tenedor, en el que había pinchado un guisante-.

-El profesor Snape, uno de los mejores-contestó el muchacho rubio-. Da clase de pociones y es el jefe de la casa de Slytherin. Tiene a los de Gryffindor acobardados-dijo riendo, y pronto todos los compañeros de la mesa se unieron a él en las burlas-.

Sorathan asintió lentamente, aunque casi no había prestado atención a las palabras de Draco. ¿Qué tenían en contra de los de Gryffindor?. Seguramente lo descubriría por sí misma, pues le quedaba una larga estancia en Hogwarts por delante.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Una vez hubieron terminado de cenar, los alumnos se agruparon y comenzaron a salir del comedor guiados por los prefectos de sus respectivas casas(dichos prefectos no eran mayores que Sorathan, pero se creían más importantes que nadie por su privilegiado cargo). La muchacha siguió al prefecto de su casa, un joven de pelo moreno y unos 17 años, hacia las habitaciones. Descubrió, mientras tomaba en sus brazos a un adormilado Kedra, que todos los alumnos de las otras casas comenzaban a subir las escaleras hacia pisos superiores mientras que ellos, por el contrario, se dirigían hacia los niveles inferiores. Tras llegar al vestíbulo y torcer a la izquierda, los alumnos de Slytherin(aproximadamente unos cuarenta) llegaron ante un muro de fría y húmeda piedra situado en las mazmorras. El prefecto, quien tenía una tonta sonrisa de orgullo en sus labios, pronunció las palabras "sangre sucia", y el muro se abrió automáticamente dejándoles pasar.

-Recordad la contraseña-añadió el prefecto-.

Sorathan fue la última en entrar, y tras ella se cerró el muro. Tras caminar unos cuantos pasos por un oscuro pasillo, llegó por fin a una sala redonda repleta de antorchas, sofás, cuadros, mesas y una chimenea. Al fondo había una escalinata que subía hasta un pequeño pasillo que llevaba a varias puertas. Lo único que no había, para disgusto de la muchacha, eran ventanas. El aire parecía estar cargado y húmedo allí abajo, y tuvo la impresión que se desmayaría por la falta de aire.

Los alumnos comenzaron a ocupar los sofás(especialmente los que estaban junto a la chimenea) y a relatar historias(que seguramente hacía algún tipo de alusión a los de Gryffindor, porque no paraban de hacer pantomimas y reír).

Sorathan continuó mirando atónita de un lado a otro, sin saber que hacer o a donde ir, hasta que por fin el prefecto se acercó a ella.

-Me llamo Mike Gosband-dijo con una socarrona sonrisa-. Esta es la sala común de Slytherin, y arriba de esas escaleras-señaló con un dedo al fondo de la estancia- están las habitaciones. Las de la izquierda son las de las chicas-añadió-. La contraseña para entrar es "sangre sucia", que no se te olvide como a esos estúpidos de Crabbe y Goyle-de nuevo sacó un dedo, esta vez para señalar a dos muchachos grandes y anchos que reían tontamente ante una nueva pantomima de Draco, quien parecía ser el más popular de todos-. Eso es todo.

Mike se alejó para unirse a Draco y compañía. Por el contrario, Sorathan decidió que no tenía ganas de escuchar historias por graciosas que fueran, y por ello fue directamente hacia las escaleras y subió a las habitaciones de las chicas.

Al entrar, se encontró con seis camas, todas desechas y con cosas tiradas por encima. A los pies de cada una había un baúl, y descubrió que en la única cama echa(que supuso que sería la suya) había otro. Se acercó lentamente, depositó a Kedra sobre la cama y abrió el baúl. En el interior, además de ropa y unos cuantos libros, había una nota escrita con una fina y excelente letra.

_Bienvenida, Sorathan:_

_Me he tomado la libertad de regalarte algo de ropa y también los libros que necesitas para este curso. Espero que disfrutes de la estancia en Hogwarts, y no le hagas demasiado caso a Draco, a veces puede llegar a ser un poco brusco. Sin más, me despido._

_Albus Dumbledore._

_PD-¡Se me olvidada! También te he comprado unas grageas de todos los sabores. Te aconsejo que no te comas las de color amarillo. El año pasado me tocó una con sabor a cerumen._

Sorathan revolvió en el baúl y encontró una caja muy colorida en la que podía leerse "Grageas de sabores". Después, sin tan siquiera quitarse la ropa, se tumbó junto a Kedra y miró hacia el húmedo techo. ¿Serían todas las salas comunes tan frías como aquella?. Al menos, pensó, tenía un lugar en el que quedarse. Tal vez Hogwarts podría llegar a ser incluso su hogar. Suspirando tristemente, tomó una gragea amarilla y se la llevó distraídamente a la boca. Tuvo suerte. Era de limón.

* * *

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. En el próximo cap Sorathan comenzará a conocer mejor a Snape(bronca asegurada xD). Que sepáis que sigo aceptando sugerencias, reclamaciones, donativos y todo lo que se os ocurra xD.

Besosssssssss

**Sorathan Fields**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer:** para más información léase cualquiera de los otros dos disclaimers, que no me apetece repetirlo otra vez xDD

Como dije anteriormente, en esta capítulo Sorathan y Snape empiezan a conocerse(nada bueno puede salir de esto... xD). Espero que lo disfrutéis.

Muchísimas gracias a los que me habéis dejado un review: **tercy-S-Scloe, benevolentsnape, nagini-verde, ShLuXy, galilea, DrakeMalfoy, Laia Bourne Black**. Me alegra mucho saber que os está gustando

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Al abrir los ojos y encontrarse con el mohoso techo de piedra, Sorathan tardó bastante tiempo en recordar dónde estaba y porqué. Los acontecimientos del día anterior eran muy borrosos en su cabeza, y le costó mucho asimilar que al fin había encontrado un lugar en el que vivir y aprender, sin necesidad de volver a huir. Llevaba muchísimos años viajando, y el haber encontrado estabilidad en Hogwarts era para ella como un trofeo que llevase tiempo queriendo levantar.

Hablando de levantarse... eran las siete y media, y en una hora comenzaría la clase de Transformaciones. Perezosamente, se levantó de la cama, estiró sus miembros todo lo que pudo y comenzó a vestirse con la túnica de Slytherin que colgaba en una silla, cerca de su baúl. Con un enorme esfuerzo, trató de despertar a Kedra(sin obtener resultado), y después, tomando los libros que necesitaría para su primera clase, siguió a sus compañeras de habitación hacia el gran Comedor.

Sorathan llegó a la conclusión de que madrugar no era muy agradable. Le costaba mucho mantener los ojos abiertos mientras removía en una taza de leche caliente la tostada, y sentía su cuerpo más débil y cansado que nunca. Era cierto que había viajado mucho durante muchos años y que había participado en numerosas batallas contra criaturas malignas, pero nunca en su vida se había visto obligada a levantarse tan temprano para acudir a una clase.

Ni siquiera prestó atención a sus compañeros de Slytherin, quienes de nuevo(y para variar) se burlaban de los de Gryffindor. Tan sólo levantó la mirada de su desayuno media hora después, cuando escuchó sobre su cabeza el batir de numerosas alas.

-¡Llega el correo!-exclamó Draco haciéndose sonar los nudillos y preparándose para recoger el suyo-.

Decenas de lechuzas habían comenzado a entrar ruidosamente en el comedor, cargando entre sus patas paquetes y cartas de todos los tamaños y dejándolos caer en las manos de sus respectivos dueños. Sorathan miraba hacia arriba fascinada, y se sorprendió mucho al ver que una lechuza tan negra como la noche se acercaba a ella y dejaba caer un pequeño sobre cerca de su desayuno. ¿Una carta para ella...?

Rápidamente cogió el sobre, y tras asegurarse de que nadie intentaba meter las narices en sus asuntos, lo abrió y comenzó a leer la nota escrita en pergamino amarillo.

_Reúnase conmigo en mi despacho inmediatamente._

_Profesor S.Snape_

Desde luego, el profesor Snape no era muy dado a las palabras. ¿Cómo diablos pensaba que encontraría su despacho, si apenas recordaba el camino hacia la sala común?. Tras suspirar pesadamente, guardó la carta en el bolsillo de su túnica y se apresuró a terminar su desayuno. Después, y tras pedirle a Draco que le explicase a la profesora de Transformaciones que llegaría un poco tarde, salió del Comedor en busca del despacho del profesor Snape.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Si había pensado que las habitaciones de Slytherin eran el lugar más frío y húmedo del mundo era porque no había estado antes en el despacho(que tanto le costó encontrar) del profesor Severus Snape. No era muy diferente a la sala común de su casa, aunque se diferenciaba de ella por su falta de iluminación y por el escritorio de madera de roble que se encontraba al fondo de la habitación, y tras el cual permanecía sentado el hombre más frío y desprovisto de sentimientos que jamás había visto antes.

Severus Snape miraba con sus ojos negros y carentes de brillo a la muchacha, quien tomaba asiento frente a él con aire temeroso y un tanto desconfiado. Sorathan pensó que aquella era la última persona del mundo con la que le gustaría quedarse encerrada en un sitio como aquel.

-Buenos días-la voz del profesor no era menos fría que su mirada, y era tan distante y terrible que se asemejaba al siseo de una serpiente-.

-H-hola-tal vez era el frío que sentía al encontrarse en las mazmorras, o tal vez era la simple e incomoda presencia del profesor, pero lo cierto era que a Sorathan le costaba mucho pronunciar más de dos palabras seguidas sin que le temblase la voz-.

Snape pareció encontrar divertida aquella situación de nerviosismo, ya que en su rostro se dibujó algo muy parecido a una sonrisa(sin llegar a serlo) y en su mirada brilló una pequeña chispa de burla.

-Así que tú eres la nueva celebridad-dijo repasando a la muchacha de arriba abajo, tratando de encontrar en ella lo que acababa de describir con sus palabras-. Supongo algo bueno y especial tiene que haber en ti para que hayas sido elegida para Slytherin.

Sorathan no sabía si tomarse aquello como un cumplido o como un insulto. De todos modos no se preocupó demasiado por ello, ya que estaba más pendiente de fijarse en los tarros con sustancias extrañas y espeluznantes que habían en las estanterías que en el hombre que estaba frente a ella. Los ojos negros de Snape le producían escalofríos, y pensó que lo mejor sería no fijarse mucho en ellos. ¿Se estaba sonrojando...? Cualquiera lo haría al estar siendo observada al detalle en una estancia tan oscura y húmeda como aquella.

-Supongo que ya sabrá que no quiero que mi casa pierda un solo punto...-se detuvo de inmediato al darse cuenta de que la muchacha paseaba su vista por todos los rincones del despacho, ignorándole por completo-. ¿Señorita Fields...?.

-¡Lo siento!-respondió dando un pequeño salto, sentándose bien en la silla y mirándole por primera vez a los ojos. Que remedio le quedaba... Si quería salir de allí, lo mejor sería escuchar lo que tenía que decirle cuanto antes-.

-No quiero ni un solo acto, ni una sola palabra, ni un solo error que perjudique a Slytherin.

-Eso ya lo he entendido-bufó un tanto inquieta-. ¿Me ha llamado para algo más, o solo pretendía dejarme claro que no quiere que sea un estorbo?.

Snape levantó una ceja y entrecerró los ojos, mirándola tan fijamente que Sorathan llegó a sentir algo muy parecido al miedo. Lo último que ella quería era hacerlo enfadar, y menos estando allí abajo en las mazmorras, lejos de cualquier ayuda.

-Tan sólo una cosa más-o era demasiado paciente, o no tenía ganas de discutir con la muchacha-. Se me ha ordenado, como jefe de su casa, enseñarle el colegio-lo dijo con tan poca convicción que pareció tomárselo como un castigo-. Quiero verla a las seis de la tarde en el vestíbulo. No me haga esperar ni un solo minuto.

-Seré puntual, profesor.

Sorathan se apresuró tanto en salir del despacho que se tropezó con Kedra, quien había estado esperando sentado junto a la puerta y rascándose distraídamente detrás de una oreja. ¿Cómo la habría encontrado tan rápidamente?. Tras una apresurada disculpa al indignado animalillo, lo tomó entre sus brazos y echó a correr por los pasillos, rezando para que la profesora de Transformaciones no se hubiese enfadado demasiado con ella por llegar tarde el primer día. ¿Dónde estaría la clase...?.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había pasado por el mismo pasillo. Llevaba alrededor de media hora dando vueltas y todavía no había sido capaz de encontrar la maldita clase. Para su desgracia, y por si fuera poco, no había a nadie a quien preguntar, pues todos los alumnos debían encontrarse ya dentro de sus respectivas clases.

Con Kedra refunfuñando bajo su brazo izquierdo y los libros a punto de caerse del derecho, Sorathan apresuró el paso todo lo que pudo. Tan rápido iba que al girar un recodo chocó de bruces contra alguien y cayó al suelo pesadamente, lanzando tanto a Kedra como a los libros varios metros hacia delante.

-Disculpa-se apresuró a decir el muchacho pelirrojo que tan familiar le era a Sorathan, pues le había visto en numerosas ocasiones en los dos días que llevaba en Hogwarts. Y por la expresión de sorpresa que se estaba dibujando en el rostro del joven, él también parecía conocerla a ella-. ¡Sorathan Fields!.

-La misma-murmuró incorporándose y recogiendo los libros que se le habían caído al suelo. Después, tendiéndole una mano al impresionado muchacho, le ayudó a levantarse-.

-Me llamo Ron, Ron Weasley-hablaba tan rápido que apenas era posible entenderle-. Me preguntaba si tal vez podrías firmarme un autógrafo. ¡Dicen que Parvati Patil tiene uno!.

-Yo no le he firmado ningún autógrafo a nadie-dijo levantando una ceja y sacudiéndose el polvo de la túnica. Kedra revoloteó hasta su lado y olfateó con curiosidad al pelirrojo-. Escucha, eh... Ron, llego tarde a clase de Transformaciones y no se como llegar. ¿Podrías ayudarme?.

-Yo también tengo ahora clase de Transformaciones, aunque llego tarde. ¡Vamos a estar juntos en la misma clase¡Genial!-y sin pensárselo dos veces, cogió a la muchacha de la mano y comenzó a correr tirando de ella-.

El día fue transcurriendo con normalidad. Sorathan llegó evidentemente tarde a clase de Transformaciones(recibió una buena bronca de la profesora McGonagall por ello) y tuvo que sentarse con Ron Weasley y con su amigo Harry Potter(el muchacho moreno y de brillantes ojos verdes) en un mismo pupitre. Después acudió a Herbología, donde tuvo que aguantar los insoportables chillidos de las mandrágoras, y a clases de vuelo, dónde no tuvo ninguna complicación, ya que todos los años que había viajado montada sobre Kedra le habían aportado mucha experiencia.

Lo peor de todo fue sin duda Pociones, y no sólo porque la clase estuviese situada en las mazmorras(lugar que Sorathan había llegado a odiar plenamente), sino también porque el profesor que impartía dicha asignatura era nada más y nada menos que el arrogante, frío y calculador profesor Snape.

Sorathan permanecía recostada sobre su pupitre, entre Ron Weasley y Harry Potter, mirando al techo distraídamente y pensando en cómo distribuir el tiempo para conseguir acabar las toneladas de deberes que les habían mandado la profesora McGonagall en Transformaciones y el profesor Flitwick en Encantamientos. De pronto, una pequeña bola de papel le golpeó en la cabeza, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Al agacharse y recoger la hoja, que había caído a sus pies, aprovechó para mirar hacia atrás y descubrir que Draco Malfoy, quien se sentaba justo detrás de ella con Crabbe y Goyle, le guiñaba un ojo en un gesto de complicidad.

Al abrir la nota, la muchacha se encontró dos garabatos(que se suponía que eran dos personas) y las palabras "Potter y Weasley apestan".

-Pásasela a Pansy-susurró Draco sonriendo ampliamente y señalando a una niña de Slytherin que se sentaba en primera fila junto a otros dos miembros de Gryffindor-.

-No se la voy a pasar a nadie, Malfoy-contestó Sorathan negando con la cabeza, arrugando la nota y escondiéndola entre sus libros con cuidado para que sus compañeros de mesa no la vieran. Estaba harta de que se metiesen con Harry y Ron, ya que a ella, que tenía que compartir todas las clases con ellos, le parecían agradables-.

Apenas había guardado la nota cuando se escuchó un fuerte estruendo en la entrada de la clase que les hizo sobresaltarse a todos. Al girarse, descubrieron que había sido el profesor Snape entrando en la estancia con un fuerte portazo. Sorathan no pudo más que levantar una ceja y mirar completamente sorprendida al profesor, quien en aquellos momentos se encontraba amenazando con la expulsión a todo el que se le ocurriese agitar la varita o hablar a destiempo.

Aquel día tuvieron que preparar una poción para encoger, cosa que no fue fácil con el profesor Snape respirando en sus nucas cada vez que se acercaba a criticar el trabajo que estaban haciendo. Sorathan tuvo la mala suerte de tener como compañeros a dos miembros de Gryffindor, ya que el profesor parecía tener una cierta tendencia a meterse con ellos.

La muchacha habría podido preparar aquella poción con los ojos cerrados si hubiese estado en una situación más tranquila y sin la escrutadora mirada negra de Snape puesta tanto en ella como en sus compañeros en todo momento. Es más, ella era capaz de preparar todo tipo de pociones, ya que viajando por el mundo había aprendido muchas cosas de los magos y brujas con los que había convivido. Con quince años, por ejemplo, aprendió de una bruja(creyó recordar que su nombre era Miranda Goshawk) a preparar una poción muy útil contra las quemaduras de dragón...

-Sorathan-por octava vez durante aquel día, Ron sacó a la muchacha de sus cavilaciones-. ¿Podrías ayudarme a cortar las raíces de margarita?.

-Claro-dijo ella tomando la flor del pelirrojo y cortando las raíces en partes iguales. No era la primera vez que tenía que trabajar con aquella planta, aunque no recordaba en qué poción la había utilizado la última vez-. Aquí tienes-una vez hubo acabado(apenas necesitó dos minutos), le devolvió las raíces perfectamente cortadas a Ron-.

-Gracias-dijo tímidamente, y en sus mejillas se encendió un color tan rojo como el de su pelo-.

-¿Cuántos higos secos se necesitan?-preguntó Harry con un gran puñado de higos en sus manos, sin saber qué hacer con ellos-.

-Tan solo uno-sonrió la muchacha-.

-Como vuelva a ayudarles, señorita Fields-Snape volvió a acercarse a ellos por la espalda, hablando con su venenosa voz-, le haré tomar la poción del señor Weasley delante de toda la clase.

Permanecían centrados en su tarea, cuando de pronto de la mesa de al lado les llegó un fuerte estallido seguido de una gran nube de humo que llenó inmediatamente la clase. Algo en el caldero de Neville Longbotton(el muchacho más torpe del colegio, aunque también el más encantador) había explotado, y la poción que había estado preparando comenzó a salir a borbotones y a inundar el suelo. Toda la clase tuvo que ponerse en pie sobre los bancos, aunque la poción (mal preparada) de Longbotton le había salpicado tanto a él como a sus compañeros Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan, y también al profesor Snape, quien no había tenido tiempo suficiente para alejarse antes de que el caldero explotase.

Draco Malfoy y el resto de los miembros de Slytherin comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, y pronto Sorathan se unió a ellos, ya que era muy gracioso ver cómo las túnicas de Neville, Dean, Seamus y Snape comenzaba a quemarse y a desaparecer por las zonas en las que habían sido salpicadas. Sorathan pensó que merecía la pena aguantar la aburrida clase de Pociones tan solo por ver aquello. Era tan cómico...

Tras varios minutos en los que Snape trató de arreglar el entuerto con su varita(y tras reponer su túnica), las carcajadas cesaron y todo pareció volver a la normalidad.

-¡Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor!-bramó Snape secándose su sudoroso rostro con la manga-.

-Pero, profesor, ha sido un accidente-trataba de quejarse Seamus-.

-¡Cinco puntos menos por cuestionar mis decisiones!.

Sorathan notó como Harry y Ron se movieron incómodos a su lado. Sin embargo no pudo sentir pena por ellos, ya que cada vez que recordaba la cara que había puesto Snape al ver cómo su túnica comenzaba a desaparecer(dejando sus piernas al descubierto) no podía evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Y el profesor debió verla, porque se acercó a ella apresuradamente y dedicándole una terrible mirada(una mirada asesina, pensó ella).

-¿Le parece gracioso?-preguntó con una voz más fría y terrible de lo habitual, si eso es posible-.

-No, profesor-mintió, y a pesar de que se cubría la boca con la mano para evitar echarse a reír de nuevo, era demasiado evidente que aquello era lo más divertido que había visto en su vida-. Tan solo me parece... curioso-escuchó cómo Draco reía entre dientes detrás de ella, seguramente encantado con las respuestas de su compañera de casa-.

-Tal vez no le parezca tan curioso después de que haya terminado de limpiar lo que el señor Longbotton ha manchado. Y no es poco-añadió con un susurro, paseando su mirada por el suelo encharcado y viscoso-.

-¿Qué?-el repentino castigo había quitado la alegría de Sorathan y la había transformado en enfado-. ¡No puede hacer eso!.

-¿Me está cuestionando?-su voz sonaba cada vez más fría-.

-Solo le digo que no es justo-su voz, al contrario que la de Snape, subía cada vez más de tono, aunque tal vez sonaba menos convincente-. ¿Por qué no me quita puntos, como a los de Gryf...?-su pregunta se vio interrumpida cuando, de pronto, llegó hasta su cabeza la conversación que había mantenido por la mañana con él-. Ahora lo entiendo... no está dispuesto a que su casa pierda un solo punto...

-Cállese, o le mandaré hacer un trabajo de tres pergaminos sobre...

-¡Trabajos y más trabajos!-la paciencia de Sorathan se había terminado-. Pues sepa, profesor, que no pienso hacer ninguno-y tras recoger rápidamente sus libros, salió de la clase a toda velocidad-.

* * *

Ya veis que de momento Snape y Sora no se llevan muy bien. Ambos tienen el carácter un poco fuerte, juntos son peor que una bomba a punto de estallar xD. Bueno, mientras no acaben tirándose cosas a la cabeza... (espero que nunca llegue ese día xD).

Como las vacaciones se han acabado(desgraciadamente), es muy probable que no pueda seguir actualizando a este ritmo. De todas formas, si me tngo que escapar de alguna clase de química para poder seguir escribiendo el fic no importa(no tngo muchas ganas de ver la cara de mi profesora xD).

En fin, muchísimas gracias por leer este fic.

Muchos besossssssss

**Sorathan Fields**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer:** como seguramente habréis supuesto anteriormente, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece(exceptuando a Sorathan y a Kedra). Por suerte para Rowling todavía no he puesto en marcha mi plan de secuestro de todos los personajes del mundo de HP Muahahahahaha.

Ola olitaaa! Por fin he conseguido acabar y subir el cap, y no ha sido necesario escaparme de ninguna clase de química xDD

Puesto que una de mis intenciones es ir descubriendo poco a poco el pasado y el futuro de Sorathan, he pensado que estaría bien usar este capitulo para seguir introduciéndola y para describir sus sentimientos. Todo lo que le pase estará relacionado con Snape, asi que de momento me gustaría hablar un poquito más de ella :P. Tambien he metido brevemente algo de _La cámara de los Secretos_, pero únicamente para situar a los personajes en el tiempo, ya que esto es más bien algo secundario(o terciario xDD). Mi propósito es centrarme en la relación Snape-Sorathan, pero poquito a poco xD

Muchiiiiisimas gracias por los reviews a **marissastack, Helena Snape, Laia Bourne Black, Anyeli Cetra, angel sin alas. **

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Hacía ya un mes desde que Sorathan había llegado a Hogwarts, y tan ocupada había estado buscando las clases(desde luego, no acudió a la cita con el profesor Snape para que le enseñara el colegio) y haciendo todos los deberes que le mandaban que apenas había tenido tiempo de salir al exterior. Se encontraban a principios de Diciembre, y el clima era tan húmedo y frío que todo el mundo pasaba la mayor parte del día en las salas comunes(todos excepto ella, que tenía la impresión de que su sala común era aún más fría que la mismísima nieve).

Hasta el momento, las clases habían sido un completo éxito. Los encantamientos eran su especialidad, y el profesor Flitwick estaba tan contento con ella que en una ocasión le cedió una clase para que le explicase al resto de los alumnos las propiedades del encantamiento _Confundus_(Ron, tan emocionado como siempre con la presencia de la muchacha, se había prestado voluntario para hacer la demostración con ella. Después de aquella clase se pasó dos días enteros preguntando cómo se llamaba y qué estaba haciendo allí). Por otra parte, las clases de Transformaciones eran demasiado fáciles para ella, así que en esa asignatura simplemente se dedicaba a ayudar a Harry y a Ron cada vez que sus ratas se convertían en copas peludas tras un fallido intento de realizar el encantamiento "_Vera Verto_". Y de las clases de Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras mejor no hablar, ya que el profesor(Gilderoy Lockhart) utilizaba la asignatura únicamente para hablar de sus estupenda sonrisa(no tan estupenda para Sorathan, ya que aprovechaba esas clases para dormir o hacer deberes de otras asignaturas).

En cuanto a las clases de Pociones, no se había presentado a ninguna desde aquel día en el que había descubierto que el profesor Snape era un hombre injusto capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para que su casa ganase la copa. Aunque, al parecer, aquella era una cualidad de los Slytherin:hábiles y astutos, capaces de utilizar cualquier medio para lograr sus fines. ¿Se supone que ella también era así? Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que no fuese cierto.

Cómo todos los días, Sorathan se encontraba en la biblioteca, tratando de encontrar las suficientes palabras como para llenar cuatro pergaminos con las propiedades de la sangre del los dragones, y como siempre, todas las miradas de la gente que la rodeaba estaban puestas en ella. Era algo a lo que ya estaba más que acostumbrada, y ya no le sorprendía en absoluto cada vez que alguien se acercaba a ella y le pedía un autógrafo(tan sólo Ron había conseguido uno gracias a su perseverancia, y gracias también a que no la dejaba atender en clase de Transformaciones con sus constantes "por favor, por favor, por favor...").

Apoyando la cabeza sobre la mano izquierda(gesto que demostraba que estaba completamente aburrida), se dispuso a escribir sobre el pergamino la primera propiedad de la sangre de los dragones. Fue entonces cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo a la amiga de Harry y Ron, Hermione Granger, quien se acercaba a ella con paso tímido, abrazando sus libros contra el pecho.

-Disculpa-dijo sentándose junto a ella-. Vamos a la misma clase. Me llamo...

-Sé como te llamas-dijo Sorathan sonriente, incorporándose y dejando la pluma sobre la mesa-.

-¿Interrumpo algo?.

-No, tranquila-con una mano apartó hacia un lado el pergamino en el que había estado escribiendo, aunque Hermione estiró la cabeza lo suficiente como para enterarse de qué se trataba-.

-Yo ya lo he acabado-dijo sonriendo-. Me ha ocupado seis pergaminos, espero que no le importe a la profesora McGonagall.

-¿Seis pergaminos?-repitió sorprendida. Ella tan siquiera sabía cómo empezar-.

-Si quieres puedo ayudarte.

-Claro... gracias-era lo único que podía decir. Entornando la vista para acostumbrarse a la semi oscuridad de la biblioteca, que tan sólo estaba iluminada por unas cuantas velas, descubrió que la niña movía nerviosamente las manos bajo la mesa-. ¿Me buscabas por algo?-la invitó a continuar-.

-Sí, verás...-sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente-. Hagrid, el guardabosques, me ha pedido que te diga que... le gustaría mucho poder ver al lobo blanco...

-¿Hagrid¿No es ese hombre tan alto y robusto que suele sentarse a la derecha de Dumbledore durante las comidas?.

-Sí, es él. Adora las criaturas mágicas y le haría mucha ilusión poder ver a tu lobo más de cerca.

-Bueno, entonces supongo que Kedra y yo podríamos pasarnos un rato por su cabaña.

-¡Eso sería genial!-exclamó dando un salto-. ¿Te parece bien a las seis en el vestíbulo?.

-Claro.

-Muchas gracias, Sorathan-dijo sonriendo ampliamente y levantándose de la silla-. Quizá después de visitar a Hagrid pueda ayudarte con tu trabajo-añadió antes de dar media vuelta y desaparecer-.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Justo acababa de sonar la campana que anunciaba que eran las seis de la tarde cuando Sorathan vio a Harry, Ron y Hermione bajar corriendo las escaleras que conducían al vestíbulo. Había estado esperando con gran impaciencia, ya que desde que había llegado a Hogwarts no había tenido la oportunidad de volver a poner un pie fuera del lugar, y tal vez fue por eso que aceptó la oferta de ir a hacerle una visita al guardabosques del colegio. Tenía muy presentes las advertencias que Dumbledore le había echo casi a diario indicándole el peligro que podría correr si se alejaba demasiado de Hogwarts(tal vez temía un nuevo ataque del _yummus_), pero no se preocupó en absoluto por ello. De todos modos, pensó, el único peligro que corría era el de coger un buen resfriado, por lo que se aseguró su bufanda blanca y verde en torno al cuello, se cerró bien la túnica, se colocó la capa sobre los hombros y echó a andar hacia la puerta seguida muy de cerca por los tres jóvenes(Ron caminaba completamente pegado a ella, tal vez intentando presumir ante todo el mundo que era amigo de "la que había llegado del cielo"). No hace falta decir que Kedra había sido el primero en salir, deseoso como estaba de volar en un espacio mucho más abierto que los patios de Hogwarts.

La cabaña de Hagrid, situada en el linde del bosque prohibido, no era ni demasiado grande ni demasiado lujosa, pero a Sorathan le pareció(tan solo con verla desde fuera) un lugar espectacular en el que sin duda le hubiese gustado vivir a ella. Era perfecto: solitario, no muy lejos de Hogwarts pero tampoco cerca, íntimo, de apariencia simple, cálido y acogedor. El guardabosques les esperaba fuera, saludando alegremente con una mano y acariciando con la otra a un gran perro jabalinero que permanecía sentado a su lado.

-¡Hola, hola!-saludó estrechando con tanta fuerza la mano de Sorathan que a punto estuvo de sacarle el brazo de su sitio-. Muchas gracias por venir.

-No hay de qué-contestó una vez consiguió reponerse, aunque tuvo que frotarse la mano durante varios minutos para conseguir devolverle el flujo sanguíneo-. Me llamo Sorathan. Es un placer conocerle.

-¡El placer es mío! Me llamo Rubeus Hagrid, y soy el guarda de las llaves y los terrenos de Hogwarts, además de un gran amante de todas las criaturas mágicas-añadió riendo y golpeándose felizmente su gran barriga con las manos-. ¿Dónde está el pequeñín?.

Sorathan se llevó dos dedos de la mano derecha a la boca y sopló con fuerza, emitiendo un potente y prolongado silbido. Casi inmediatamente, escucharon un pequeño ladrido proveniente del cielo, y varios segundos después pudieron ver con claridad a Kedra bajando de las alturas directo hacia la muchacha.

-¡Es precioso!-exclamó Hagrid levantando una mano y acariciando al lobo detrás de la oreja-. He leído varias veces acerca de estos animales, aunque pensé que ya no quedaba ninguno. Normalmente se atribuían a personas pertenecientes a la familia real y a magos muy poderosos. ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?-preguntó mientras tomaba las alas del animalillo y las miraba más de cerca-.

-No lo se-dijo encogiéndose de hombros-. Siempre ha estado a mi lado. No recuerdo ni un solo momento de mi vida en el que Kedra no haya estado presente.

-Que curioso...-murmuró mirando fijamente a la muchacha, aunque su atención pronto se desvió hacia el lobezno, quien permanecía colgando boca abajo y sujeto por las patas traseras para poder ser mejor estudiado por el gigante-.

-Todavía me acuerdo de el día que llegaste-dijo Harry con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos-.

-Kedra era un precioso destello blanco en el cielo-recordó Hermione suspirando-que huía de las sombras.

-Y fue asombroso cuando te quedaste colgando del lobo con una sola mano-continuó Ron-, y también cuando caíste sobre el tejado. Pensé que no volverías a levantarte-añadió tragando saliva ruidosamente-.

-Pero Kedra apareció de nuevo-esta vez era Hagrid quien se unió a la reconstrucción de los hechos-, te tomó entre sus fauces y echó a volar.

-¿Sabías que caíste muy cerca de mí?-preguntó Harry-.

-No recuerdo mucho de eso último-concluyó Sorathan sonriendo tristemente. Jamás había pensado que aquel día permaneciese grabado en el corazón de tanta gente, y jamás pensó que lo recordasen con tanto... cariño-. Sin embargo, estoy de acuerdo con vosotros en eso de que Kedra estuvo espectacular-dijo acariciando a su blanco amigo, quien le devolvió el gesto dándole un pequeño lametón en la mano-. Sin él no habría podido llegar nunca hasta aquí-bajó la mirada tristemente, sonriendo con un gesto de nostalgia-. Siempre ha estado a mi lado, ayudándome, dándome el cariño que nunca obtuve de las personas. Le he dado la oportunidad de marcharse y de ser libre en incontables ocasiones, pero siempre decide quedarse a mi lado y ayudarme, aunque eso signifique arriesgar su propia vida. Kedra es... es la única familia que tengo.

La muchacha levantó la mirada lentamente, y descubrió que todos la miraban tristemente(Hagrid estaba llorando de la emoción que le había causado aquellas palabras, aunque trató de ocultarlo). Nunca antes había hablado con nadie de aquello, nunca antes le había contado a nadie lo que sentía. Llevaba tantos años viajando, tantos años entre gente desconocida y sin un hogar que se había visto obligada a aprender a suprimir sus sentimientos y a aceptar los rechazos, por muy dolorosos que fueran. Pero esa era la triste realidad de Sorathan Fields: sin familia y sin hogar, había viajado desde que era una niña en busca de su pasado. Y, a pesar de que sus viajes le habían aportado mucha experiencia, conocimiento, fuerza y poderes, seguía sin encontrar lo que buscaba. ¿Qué era lo que buscaba? Ni ella misma lo sabía, aunque estaba segura de que lo reconocería en cuanto se topase con ello.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para alejar todos aquellos tristes pensamientos de la mente, la muchacha levantó una vez más la mirada, pero esta vez para fijarla en el cielo. Estaba atardeciendo, y la brisa era tan fresca y agradable que pronto supo qué era lo que podría alegrarla en aquellos momentos.

-¿Le gustaría a alguien dar un paseo montado sobre Kedra?-preguntó sonriendo. Inevitablemente, y a pesar de que todos(excepto Hermione, quien tenía un pánico tremendo a las alturas) comenzaron a saltar asintiendo fuertemente, fue Ron el primero en pedirlo. Una vez más, Sorathan sonrió, y teniendo presente las advertencias de Dumbledore(e ignorándolas de nuevo), miró a Kedra y asintió lentamente-.

El pequeño lobezno, gruñendo de la excitación ante la posibilidad de poder echarse a los cielos una vez más, dejó de agitar sus cortas alas y se posó en el suelo. Apenas unos segundos más tarde, comenzó a brillar con una fuerte luz blanca que cegó tanto a los tres jóvenes como a Hagrid(Sorathan había tomado la precaución de taparse los ojos), y poco después sus extremidades comenzaron a estirarse, su cabeza y hocico se hicieron más grandes y sus enormes alas se abrieron a ambos lados de su lomo, alcanzando unas longitudes descomunales.

Cuando Kedra dejó por fin de brillar, todos pudieron abrir los ojos para comprobar que en el lugar en el que había estado el pequeño lobezno había aparecido un gran lobo blanco de aspecto fiero, orgulloso y altivo. Sorathan fue la primera en acercarse a él, seguida después por un impresionado Ron(por no mencionar la cara que se le había quedado a Hagrid).

-No me morderá¿verdad?-preguntó el pelirrojo, un tanto escéptico, mientras Sorathan le ayudaba a montar sobre Kedra-.

-Tan solo muerde cuando yo se lo ordeno-rió ella, subiendo sobre el lomo del animal y sujetando a Ron fuertemente entre sus brazos-. Agarrate fuerte y disfruta del viaje-añadió con una sonrisa-.

Sin necesidad de que Sorathan dijese nada, Kedra comenzó a correr a gran velocidad, agitando sus enormes alas y levantando grandes cantidades de polvo mientras empezaba a elevarse lenta y elegantemente en el aire.

-¡Qué pasada!-exclamó Ron mientras se agarraba con más fuerza al cuello del lobo-.

Visto desde aquella altura, bañado por los últimos rayos del sol y punteado por las primeras estrellas de la noche, el paisaje que rodeaba a Hogwarts era completamente hermoso y espectacular. Era... mágico.

Sobrevolaron por entre las torres del castillo, ascendiendo y descendiendo a gusto de Kedra, quien disfrutaba haciendo cabriolas ante todos los alumnos que, de nuevo, miraban hacia el cielo y señalaban fascinados al gran lobo blanco.

Varios minutos después se encontraron volando sobre el lago puro y cristalino. El color dorado de las aguas había comenzado a desvanecerse poco a poco, dejando lugar a un hermoso plateado que indicaba que la noche estaba próxima. La luna llena ya brillaba sobre sus cabezas, y en cuanto Kedra vio su reflejo redondo en el lago descendió hasta él y comenzó a acariciar la superficie del agua con sus patas delanteras, profiriendo a la vez un prolongado y alegre aullido.

-Mira-susurró Sorathan en el oído de Ron-. Kedra quiere tocar la luna.

Ron simplemente rió a causa de la emoción, y la muchacha no pudo más que sonreír satisfecha. Había anhelado aquellos momentos que había compartido con Kedra durante tantos años, aquellos momentos en los que los dos disfrutaban de la libertad que les concedía el inmenso cielo y que tan bien les hacía sentir.

-Suéltate, Ron-dijo de pronto-.

-¿Qué?-preguntó completamente asustado y agarrandose con más fuerza como acto reflejo-.

-Kedra no te dejará caer-sonrió, y alzando los brazos hacia el cielo, dejó que la brisa meciese sus cabellos y despejase su mente-.

Aunque a Ron le costó bastante tiempo atreverse a hacerlo, pronto los dos se vieron sobrevolando sobre el lago con las manos extendidas hacia la luna, sintiendo cómo una hermosa sensación de libertad se apoderaba de ellos. Kedra simplemente aulló con fuerza para unirse a sus dos jinetes en la celebración, y para darle la bienvenida a la noche.

Una vez hubieron montado todos sobre Kedra(a Hermione tardaron bastante en convencerla) y tras asegurarle a Hagrid que era demasiado grande para hacerlo, se dirigieron juntos hacia el castillo.

Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo se sorprendieron al encontrarlo completamente vacío. Cierto que era de noche, pero aún a esas horas tanto profesores, prefectos como alumnos de séptimo curso solían pasar por allí. Alarmados, los tres jóvenes y la muchacha corrieron escaleras arriba, pero no vieron nada (ni a nadie) hasta que llegaron al tercer piso. El suelo del pasillo estaba completamente encharcado, y lo peor de todo, la señora Norris(la gata del conserje Filch) permanecía colgada del soporte de una antorcha, completamente petrificada.

-Oh, no...-susurró Hermione aterrada, dando un paso hacia atrás-.

-Es horroroso-dijo Ron con voz temblorosa y el rostro pálido. Casi instintivamente buscó a tientas algo a lo que aferrarse para no desmayarse de la impresión, hasta que por fin se encontró con la mano de Hermione-.

-¡Ron!-exclamó la niña un tanto molesta, soltándose de la mano de su amigo rápidamente-.

-Vamonos de aquí-suplicó el pelirrojo, ignorando el comentario de Hermione y tirando de su túnica para alejarla de allí-.

Sin embargo, tanto Sorathan como Harry quisieron saber más de lo que estaba sucediendo allí, por lo que caminando lentamente por el suelo mojado se acercaron más a la gata petrificada. Kedra(de nuevo con el aspecto de un travieso lobezno) voló hasta la señora Norris y comenzó a olisquearla cautelosamente, y estaba a punto de morderle la cola cuando un grito de asombro de la muchacha llamó su atención.

Sorathan estaba parada frente a la pared contigua a la que colgaba la gata, mirando con los ojos muy abiertos una inscripción escrita con una sustancia que parecía... sangre.

-La cámara de los secretos ha sido abierta-leyó con voz distante-. Temed, enemigos del heredero.

Justo cuando terminó de hablar, a sus oídos llegaron las numerosas voces y pisadas de gente que caminaba por el pasillo. Segundos después, el lugar estuvo repleto de alumnos y profesores que miraban la escena horrorizados.

Sorathan dio un paso hacia atrás para reunirse con Harry, Ron y Hermione, mientras Filch corría hacia la señora Norris gritando desesperado y con lágrimas en los ojos.

* * *

Eso es todo por ahora. Supongo que se notará bastante la mala racha creativa que he tenido esta semana, pero bueno, yo creo que ha sido culpa de las clases de química, que matan mis neuronas xDD

Ya habeis visto que Sorathan se ha acercado mucho al trío Gryffindor, pero supongo que la mayor parte del tiempo ella irá a su bola xD En el próximo cap llegan las navidades, y con ellas Severus de nuevo, así que a ver que tal se llevan en estas fechas taaaaaan bonitas xDD.

Como dato curioso, os pongo aquí las canciones que me inspiraron para hacer este fic: **Nothing I've ever Known** y **Don't let go** de Bryam Adams, y **Last Goodbye** de Alex Band.

Muchos besossssssss

**Sorathan Fields**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer: **me repito más que el ajo xD : Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, aunque Rowling podría dejármelos un ratito, solo para hacer un pokito de dinero.

Olas de nuevooooooooo! Puesto que tengo muuuy cerca la semana de examenes, me he dado prisa en escribir esta cap, ya que es bastante probable que no pueda escribir en una o dos semanas. Como dije anteriormente, este cap está situado en la navidad y Snape welve(como el turrón xDD). Ya se que puede parecer que la historia no avanza y que va mu lenta, pero tengo grandes planes para Sora y Snape y necesito algunos caps para ir poniéndolos en situación. Por ejemplo, en el anterior se pudo ver que Sorathan, después de todo, no es tan diferente de Snape: está sola y nunca a recibido afecto de nadie. A lo mejor por eso chocan tanto :P.

Muchas gracias a **Anyeli Cetra** por el review. Estoy de acuerdo en eso de que el cap anterior me quedó algo bittersweet xDD. La verdad es que soy la primera en sorprenderse, porque nunca me ha dado por escribir tanta cursilería junta o.O . Muchos besossssss

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Tras el ataque a la gata del conserje la tensión en Hogwarts aumentó a grandes velocidades. La cámara de los secretos había sido abierta, y el monstruo que Salazar Slytherin(un mago muy importante que dio nombre a una de las casas) había introducido en ella mil años atrás andaba ahora suelto por el colegio en busca de víctimas de sangre sucia(gente con parientes muggles). Los estudiantes estaban aterrados, y muchos dedos señalaban como culpables a Harry(cada vez que pasaba algo malo se lo atribuían a él) y a Sorathan(algunos pensaban que era muy sospechoso que justo después de llegar ella la cámara hubiese sido abierta).

Los únicos que disfrutaban con la situación eran los de Slytherin, quienes se pasaban el día alardeando, asustando a la gente de las otras casas y presumiendo de que el heredero se libraría pronto de los sangre sucia.

Por suerte el ataque llegó justo antes de navidad, época en la que casi todos los alumnos se marchaban a sus hogares para celebrar estas fechas tan señaladas. Evidentemente, Sorathan fue una de las pocas que no abandonó Hogwarts, más que nada por no tener ningún otro sitio al que ir. Harry, Ron y Hermione también se quedaron, y eso fue algo que la alegró mucho, ya que todos los miembros de Slytherin se habían marchado, dejándola a ella sola. Y si había algo a lo que había aprendido a tener miedo desde que había llegado a Hogwarts, era a la soledad.

El día de Navidad fue el más especial de toda su vida. Nada más amanecer se levantó de la cama, estiró(como siempre)sus miembros al máximo y comenzó a caminar, aún adormilada, hacia la silla sobre la que tenía la ropa. Fue entonces cuando tropezó con algo(que segundos más tarde identificó como paquetes) y cayó al suelo, despertando con el estruendo a Kedra(suerte que todas sus compañeras de habitación se habían ido a pasar las navidades a sus casas, ya que sin duda las habría despertado a ellas también).

-¿Qué es esto?-murmuró restregándose la rodilla en la que se había golpeado al caer y tomando entre sus manos un paquete granate(bastante grande, por cierto)-. ¿Un regalo...?.

Al abrirlo, se encontró con un ajedrez mágico, unas bengalas del doctor Filibuster y unas cuantas ranas de chocolate(a las que tanto se había aficionado). Dentro, además, había una nota en la que podía leerse "_Feliz Navidad. Ron Weasley". _

Unas lágrimas resbalaron por el rostro de Sorathan y se mezclaron con la rana de chocolate que acababa de llevarse a la boca. Nunca antes había recibido un regalo y, desde luego, nunca antes había celebrado la navidad. Ver todos aquellos artículos y, sobretodo, ver la nota de Ron había conseguido hacerla más feliz que nunca.

Tras abrir el resto de los paquetes(recibió una pluma para escribir y unos naipes explosivos de Harry, una revista "Corazón de bruja" y unos cuantos libros de Hermione, y unos guantes, una bufanda y un hueso para Kedra de Hagrid), se vistió rápidamente y bajó corriendo a desayunar.

Cuando llegó al gran Comedor, se paró en seco en la entrada y vio con asombro que todas las mesas habían sido apartadas hacia los lados, quedando únicamente una en el centro. Sentado en una silla, Dumbledore la miraba con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, invitándola a entrar con un gesto de la mano. Desconcertada, Sorathan caminó lentamente y se sentó al lado del profesor, mirando de un lado para otro y tratando de encontrarle la lógica a todo aquello.

-Como solo quedamos trece personas en todo el colegio-aclaró Dumbledore-, he pensado que podríamos comer juntos y celebrar nuestra propia navidad¿no crees?.

-Bueno... me parece una buena idea-dijo paseando su vista por el comedor, fascinada con los adornos que flotaban en el techo y en las paredes. Deseó que de aquellas trece personas que había nombrado Dumbledore una no fuese el profesor Snape. ¿Qué podría decirle para explicar sus ausencias? Hasta entonces lo había estado evitando y no había sido necesaria una explicación-.

-Sorathan, me gustaría hablar contigo antes de que llegasen los demás-bajó tanto el tono de voz que pareció temer que los fantasmas que rondaban por allí escuchasen lo que iba a decir-. Corren rumores(más que rumores afirmaciones, diría yo), de que hace unas semanas saliste a dar un pequeño paseo por el aire. Creí que te habían quedado claras mis advertencias.

-Profesor, yo...-trató de disculparse-. Llevaba mucho tiempo aquí encerrada, y tanto Kedra como yo necesitábamos un poco de aire.

-He de suponer que ese aire podrías haberlo tomado igual de bien en tierra, sin llamar tanto la atención-dijo un tanto enfadado, aunque su voz se suavizó segundos después-. Escucha, Sorathan, estoy seguro de que sabes que te retenemos en Hogwarts por un asunto muy importante, más importante de lo que tú crees. Poner en peligro tu vida por dar un simple paseo es una insensatez.

-¿Poner en peligro mi vida?-repitió extrañada-. ¿Qué le hace pensar que estoy en peligro?.

-Muchas más cosas de las que tú imaginas-suspiró golpeándose suavemente las rodillas-. Sintiéndolo mucho, por ahora no puedo decirte nada. Así que solo te pediré que te andes con más cuidado. ¿De acuerdo?.

-Sí, profesor-asintió bajando la mirada tristemente-.

Dumbledore sonrió y comenzó a rebuscar en su túnica, hasta que finalmente encontró lo que buscaba: un pequeño paquete amarillo, con el nombre "Sorathan Fields" escrito en él.

-Quería dártelo en persona-dijo mientras se lo tendía suavemente-.

La muchacha cogió el paquete, lo desenvolvió con cuidado y dejó escapar una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa al ver lo que contenía: una varita marrón oscura, pulida, brillante y de un tamaño muy acertado para ella. Al tomarla entre sus manos, con la expresión de asombro aún dibujada en su rostro, la varita comenzó a brillar con fuerza, iluminando por unos segundos el comedor con un brillo dorado.

-Veintitrés centímetros, de saúco y cuerno de unicornio-comentó Dumbledore mientras se mesaba la barba-. Ya se que tienes una, pero tal vez esta se adapte mejor a ti.

-Gracias, profesor-susurró la muchacha con voz temblorosa-. Muchas gracias...

-Feliz Navidad.

A las nueve de la mañana ya se encontraban todos desayunando en el Gran Comedor. Tal y como Dumbledore había dicho, tan solo trece personas se habían quedado en Hogwarts: los profesores Flitwick, Snape(para desgracia de Sorathan), y el mismo Dumbledore, las profesoras, McGonagall y Sprout, dos alumnos de Ravenclaw de segundo curso, otro de Hufflepuff de primero, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Hagrid y ella.

Comieron un menú especial, cortesía de Dumbledore, consistente en todo tipo de tartas y pasteles(y un poco de leche que Sorathan pidió posteriormente). Todos hablaban alegremente, comentando los regalos que habían recibido y hablando de lo que pensaban hacer durante las vacaciones. Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban envueltos en una pequeña(aunque cariñosa)discusión con Hagrid, quien estaba empeñado en que las acromántulas eran unos seres maravillosos. Por el contrario, Sorathan permanecía callada, concentrada en partir su trozo de pastel con la suficiente fuerza y brusquedad como para demostrarle a Snape que estaba muy enfadada(él no se quedó corto, ya que muy de vez en cuando le dedicaba varias de sus características miradas frías y desprovistas de sentimientos). Dumbledore, por su parte, se entretenía haciendo estallar numerosos cohetes de los que salían sombreros de todos los tamaños y todos los colores(en menos de media hora todos acabaron con algo sobre sus cabezas).

A eso de las diez, cuando acabaron por fin de desayunar, Dumbledore golpeó suavemente su copa para hacerse notar. Después, y tras carraspear un par de veces para aclarar su voz, se puso en pie, abarcando a todos los presentes con la mirada.

-Tan solo quería decir unas breves palabras-dijo con una voz muy suave acompañada de una sonrisa. Los dos miembros de Ravenclaw se miraron con los ojos muy abiertos, tal vez conscientes de lo que la palabra "breve" significaba para Dumbledore-. Antes que nada, os deseo una Feliz Navidad, y sabed que me alegra mucho poder compartir con todos vosotros estas fechas tan maravillosas-se escucharon unos cuantos aplausos y voces que le deseaban feliz navidad a él también-. También me gustaría aprovechar para decirle a la señora McGonagall que me han gustado mucho los calcetines que me ha regalado-tras estas palabras, la profesora se sonrojó como un tomate y tanto Ron, Harry, Hermione y Sorathan como los otros tres estudiantes rieron con ganas-. Espero de todo corazón que todos estéis disfrutando de este año en Hogwarts tanto como yo, y no me queda nada más que desearos una feliz estancia y suerte en el curso-de nuevo aplausos-. Y para acabar, me gustaría hablaros de un asunto de gran importancia-miró de soslayo a la muchacha, quien se encogió en el asiento un tanto incómoda-. Nuestra querida amiga Sorathan Fields, como bien le he echo saber antes, corre peligro por motivos que aún no podemos dar a conocer-esta vez miró a la profesora McGonagall, quien asintió lentamente-. Quisiera advertir(sobretodo a los profesores), que a partir de ahora tendrá que ser vigilada más de cerca y acompañada cada vez que desee salir al exterior.

-Pero, profesor, no es necesario...-trató de protestar, sintiéndose avergonzada ante la mueca de triunfo que se había dibujado en el rostro de Snape(tal vez porque estaba viendo como recortaban sus libertades).

-Sí que lo es-afirmó Dumbledore tajantemente-. Severus, me gustaría que ten encargases de su seguridad personalmente-añadió-.

-¿Qué...?-Snape se veía tan sorprendido como la muchacha-.

-Es lo mejor, Severus-aseguró el director-. Eres el jefe de su casa, no veo a nadie mejor que tú para hacerlo. Así que he pensado que una visita guiada por el colegio estaría muy bien para empezar¿no creéis?. Tengo constancia de Sorathan sigue perdiéndose a la hora de encontrar ciertas clases-dijo para finalizar, riendo mientras colocaba sobre la cabeza de un molesto Snape un gorro rosa y amarillo-. ¡Feliz Navidad!.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sorathan permanecía tumbada en un sofá de la sala común de Gryffindor(como todos los miembros de esa casa se habían marchado, Ron, Harry y Hermione le habían propuesto pasar allí las vacaciones), frente a la crepitante chimenea y con un libro de _Un paseo entre dragones_(uno de los que Hermione le había regalado) en su regazo. Sin embargo, su atención estaba más en el fuego que tenía ante ella que en las páginas repletas de reptiles, alas, cuernos y colmillos. En su mente estaban aún las miradas de odio, las sonrisas burlonas y los gestos de desprecio que Snape le había dedicado durante el desayuno. ¿Cómo pretendía Dumbledore que estuviesen juntos más de un minuto seguido si tan siquiera podían mirarse a los ojos?. Ella estaba molesta por la arrogancia, la frialdad, la injusticia y el odio que desprendía el hombre, mientras que él estaba molesto con ella, al parecer, porque había sido la primera persona capaz de cuestionar sus órdenes y revelarse contra él(debía estar acostumbrado a que todos le tuviesen miedo).

Además, todo aquello de que corría peligro la había inquietado hasta tal punto que había olvidado lo contenta que se había sentido durante la mañana. ¿Por qué iba a correr peligro?. ¿Acaso alguien la perseguía¿Acaso alguien intentaba secuestrarla, capturarla, matarla...?. Al menos, pensó, Dumbledore y McGonagall (pues ella también debía saber algo) podrían informarla un poco más y explicarle de qué tenía que guardarse.

Eran tantas cosas las que se acumulaban en su mente que una sensación de agobio se apoderó de ella. Tuvo que levantarse del sofá, caminar hasta la ventana(afortunadamente en aquella sala común sí habían) y abrirla de par en par para que el viento helado refrescase su mente.

Hermione, quien había estado sentada en una mesa escribiendo sobre un pergamino(seguramente haciendo los deberes) notó la inquietud de la muchacha, y no dudó en levantarse y acercarse a ella, interesada por saber qué le ocurría.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó, posando suavemente una mano en su hombro-.

-Sí, claro-contestó agitando la cabeza, como si acabase de despertar de un sueño(o más bien de una pesadilla)-. Tan solo... pensaba.

-¿Hay algo que te preocupa?.

-Bueno... todo eso que me ha dicho Dumbledore acerca de que corro peligro... Me gustaría mucho saber de qué se trata para poder estar preparada y hacerle frente cuando llegue. Hasta ahora me he defendido sola de todo aquello que ha supuesto una amenaza para mí, no necesito que me estén protegiendo constantemente. No después de haber estado toda mi vida solucionando por mi misma todos mis problemas.

-No deberías darle más vueltas. Dumbledore sabe lo que es correcto y tan sólo quiere ayudarte.

-¿Y tenía que ponerme como "guardián" a Snape?-se quejó-.

-Reconozco que no es el más agradable... A veces puede llegar a ser un poco irritante.

-¿Irritante?-repitió alzando la voz-. ¡Es peor que eso! Es... insoportable-bufó cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño-. Jamás pensé que las personas así existiesen. ¿Es que no tiene nada bueno?.

-Pues... no lo creo, la verdad-rió mientras asomaba la cabeza por la ventana-. Tal vez sólo sea cuestión de pararse a conocerle mejor.

-¡Chicas!-llamó Harry desde el otro extremo de la sala, dónde permanecía jugando con Ron al ajedrez mágico-. ¿Venís a jugar?.

-¡Sí!-exclamó Hermione contenta-. ¿Vienes, Sora?.

-Claro...-murmuró entrecerrando los ojos al avistar una bandada de lechuzas que volaban a gran velocidad(y al parecer con urgencia) hacia la lechucería-.

Sorathan permaneció unos instantes más en la ventana, mirando hacia el cielo y deseando que Snape estuviese un poco más relajado por la tarde, hora en la que tenía previsto reunirse con él para recorrer el colegio. Después, quitándose la capa y dejándola en el sillón sobre el que descansaba Kedra, se reunió con sus amigos en torno al tablero de ajedrez.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Si ya de por sí hacia un frío tremendo, la presencia de Severus Snape parecía helar aún más el ambiente. Caminaba siempre a paso rápido, gruñendo los nombres de las clases por las que pasaban y murmurando de vez en cuando unas palabras que Sorathan supuso que no serían más que maldiciones con respecto a la temperatura, al dolor de pies que le causaba recorrerse todo el colegio de arriba abajo y a la lentitud de la muchacha.

Ella trataba de caminar lo más cerca posible del profesor(más que nada para enterarse de dónde estaba cada vez que a él le daba por murmurar algo), aunque el frío que tenía tan solo le hacía pensar en lo bien que estaría en aquellos momentos bajo las mantas de su cama. A su lado, Kedra volaba haciendo cabriolas y entrando por todas las puertas abiertas, lo que sin duda irritó aún más a Snape.

-¿Puede decirle que se esté quieto?-gruñó en voz tan baja que ella tuvo que acercarse nuevamente para oírle mejor-.

-¿Acaso le molesta?-dijo ella a su vez, demostrando de nuevo que no estaba dispuesta a amedrentarse-.

-Quien realmente me molesta es usted-se paró en seco, haciendo que la muchacha chocase contra su espalda. Aquel contacto le irritó aún más, por lo que dándose la vuelta fijó sus ojos negros en los castaños de ella con tanto odio que incluso la hizo retroceder-. Sé que desea tanto como yo acabar con esto, así que cierre la boca y continúe andando.

Sorathan, ofendida a más no poder con las palabras del profesor, frunció el ceño, cerró los puños con fuerza y echó a andar una vez más.

Continuaron subiendo escaleras y recorriendo pasillos durante aproximadamente una hora. Ya habían pasado por todas las clases, despachos, habitaciones y salas comunes de Hogwarts, así que tan sólo les faltaba por ver los patios del piso inferior.

Aquella última etapa fue del agrado de Sorathan(al menos allí podía respirar aire fresco), aunque no pareció gustarle a Snape, quien había apresurado el paso. Sin embargo, la muchacha ya no tenía ninguna prisa, por lo que caminó lo más despacio que pudo(seguramente en un intento de irritar al hombre), admirando los arcos, plantas, árboles, fuentes y bancos que adornaban los numerosos patios de Hogwarts(no tenía ni idea de que hubiesen tantos, ya que tan sólo había estado en uno en compañía de Hermione, varias semanas atrás).

Cuando al fin pareció que el profesor se había cansado y que estaba dispuesto a dar media vuelta para entrar en el castillo, Sorathan vislumbró al final de un gran arco el jardín más hermoso que había visto en toda su vida. Estaba completamente cubierto de nieve, y aún así las flores violetas, rosas, amarillas, naranjas y verdes podían verse con claridad, por no hablar de la fuente con forma de cisne que se alzaba justo en el centro, donde una pequeña bandada de pájaros azules bebía alegremente.

-Que lugar tan hermoso...-susurró completamente maravillada-.

-Es el jardín de las hadas-bufó Snape desesperado, varios metros alejado de ella-.

-¿Hadas?-preguntó, olvidándose por primera vez de que hacía una hora había decidido no dirigirle la palabra-.

-La visita ha acabado-la exasperación se notaba cada vez en su voz-. Muévase.

Desde luego, la muchacha no estaba dispuesta a largarse de allí sin antes haber pisado la hierba de aquel hermoso lugar. Desobedeciendo la orden de Snape, comenzó a adentrarse en el jardín, pisando con cuidado para no aplastar ninguna flor. Al acercarse a la fuente, metió la mano bajo el chorro de agua que salía de la boca del cisne, y se sorprendió al comprobar que no estaba helada, sino más bien tibia. Los pájaros que habían estado bebiendo allí no se asustaron ante la presencia de la muchacha, y repentinamente se pusieron a cantar una alegre canción a la vez que revoloteaban a su alrededor.

Sorathan estaba cada vez más estupefacta, pero su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando vio que de entre las flores comenzaban a surgir numerosas luces aladas(que más tarde identificó como hadas) de todos los colores habidos y por haber.

Kedra también parecía divertirse con la situación, y pronto se vio envuelto en una entretenida persecución de hadas, aunque al cabo de unos minutos, viendo que no era lo suficientemente rápido, descendió al suelo y se dedicó a olfatear entre la hierba.

Snape observaba la escena completamente asombrado(incluso puede que más que Sorathan). Llevaba muchos años allí, y aún no tenía constancia de que las hadas que habitaban en aquel jardín se hubiesen dejado ver alguna vez. Por primera vez en los últimos dos meses, comenzó a preguntarse quien sería realmente aquella muchacha...

Sorathan estaba tan contenta que todo el odio que había acumulado durante las últimas horas desapareció por completo(tal vez fue debido a algún efecto mágico de las hadas). Es más, se sentía tan alegre que salió del jardín, caminó hasta Snape y colocó en sus manos(rozando suave y gentilmente su piel)la rosa que los pájaros azules le habían regalado.

-Es para usted-dijo con una sonrisa, dando media vuelta y disponiéndose a entrar en el castillo-.

Snape simplemente se quedó allí, mirando con una extraña expresión la rosa que sostenía entre sus manos. En sus ojos se encendió un brillo indefinible, y sus labios se movieron esbozando un gesto de sorpresa(puede que incluso fuese una leve sonrisa de gratitud, pero Sorathan estuvo segura de que eso era imposible).

-¿Piensa quedarse ahí todo el día?-preguntó la muchacha abrigándose bien con la chamarra, ya que de nuevo había recordado que tenía frío. Era como si, al haber salido del jardín de las hadas, toda la alegría y dulzura que había sentido se hubiesen esfumado repentinamente. Ahora lo único que deseaba era encontrarse ante el fuego de una chimenea, leyendo _Un paseo entre dragones_ y comiendo ranas de chocolate-.

El profesor tardó varios segundos en reaccionar, aunque finalmente se guardó la rosa en un bolsillo de la túnica(lo hizo tan bruscamente que arrancó unos cuantos pétalos) y echó a andar hacia la puerta que llevaba al interior del castillo. Por primera vez en la tarde, Sorathan y Snape caminaron a la par, el uno al lado del otro.

* * *

Se llevaran bien a partir de ahora? Ahhhhh, quien sabe... Jijiji. Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Gracias por leer el fic.

Muchos besosssssss

**Sorathan Fields**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer: **en respuesta a las amenazas y a las cartas bomba que han aparecido delante de la puerta de mi casa firmadas por una tal Rowling(la conoce alguien?) quiero dejar claro que Harry Potter and CIA no son míos. Quienes sí son míos son Sorathan y Kedra, y el día que tenga mi propia historia no pienso dejárselos prestados a Rowling xDD

Wolaaaaa! Después de todos mis intentos (en vano) por hacer bien algún maltido examen, he encontrado finalmente tiempo para seguir escribiendo. Antes que nada quiero dejar claro que este es el último, repito, el ÚLTIMO cap en el que no aparece Snape. Una vez introducidos los personajes necesitaba introducir la acción, y aunque al principio no iba a ser más que un parrafito de nada... pues se me ha ido la mano y me ha salido un cap entero xDD. Pero bueno, juro solemnemente que a partir de aquí Snape va a salir en toooooodas partes. Además, como niña wena ke soy voy a subir el cap 7 en cuanto acabe de subir este (2 en 1 xD), y ahí si que sale Snape.

Gracias de corazón a **Helena Snape **y a **Gaia-drea **por los reviews, me alegra que el fic esté siendo de vuestro gusto. Y aprovecho para animar a los que me leen a dejarme algún que otro comentario, sugerencia... aunque sea un simple "Hola", yo acepto todo tipo de cosas xDD.

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Una vez acabadas las navidades, los alumnos comenzaron a llegar en grandes grupos. Todos parecían haber olvidado ya el accidente de la cámara de los secretos(excepto Filch, quien aprovechaba la mínima oportunidad para castigar a los supuestos culpables de la petrificación de su gata: Harry y Sorathan), así que las cosas volvieron a la normalidad.

Las clases se reanudaron, y los pasillos estuvieron de nuevo repletos de ruidos, risas y voces.

Por su parte, las vacaciones parecieron calmar y serenar a Sorathan, porque a parte de hacer todos los deberes que le mandaban(antes no solía acabarlos) había decidido acudir a clases de Pociones. Desde luego, su situación con el profesor Snape no había cambiado en nada, ya que seguían con sus discrepancias, burlas, sarcasmos y miradas asesinas, por no mencionar todos los castigos que le mandaba cumplir a la muchacha(al menos dos por día, aunque ella aún no había cumplido ninguno por pura arrogancia).

Aquel era uno de esos días en los que estaba tan cansada y con tan pocas ganas de moverse que permaneció en su propia sala común, tan pegada como le era posible a la chimenea mientras leía distraídamente un libro(en aquella ocasión, _El unicornio de oro_). No muy lejos de ella se oían las voces de sus compañeros, quienes reían con tanta fuerza que no la dejaban concentrarse en su lectura.

-¡Hey, Sorathan!-llamó Draco, sentándose en el sofá en el que ella se encontraba. En apenas unos segundos cerca de una decena de personas se encontraron en torno a la muchacha-. ¿No tendrías que estar ahora limpiando el aula de pociones?.

-¿Y tú no deberías estar haciendo los deberes?-preguntó molesta, cerrando el libro y repasando con una irritada mirada a todos sus compañeros. A pesar de que Draco era muy brusco y un tanto pesado en ocasiones, no dejaba de ser para ella como un hermano pequeño y travieso al que debía vigilar constantemente-. ¿Qué quieres ahora?.

-Alguien ha dejado esto en aquella mesa-dijo señalando hacia un rincón en el que se encontraba una pequeña mesa descolorida y roída por el tiempo, y posteriormente extendiendo la mano y entregándole una carta a la muchacha-. Tiene tu nombre.

Sorathan miró con curiosidad el pequeño sobre, amarillento y cubierto de barro. El nombre de Sorathan Fields apenas podía leerse entre tanta suciedad, por no hablar de la horrible caligrafía con la que estaba escrito. No pudiendo aguantar más su curiosidad, se encargó de recostarse contra una pared lo suficiente como para que sus compañeros no introdujesen las narices en sus asuntos, y después abrió el sobre tan rápidamente que rompió un trozo de la nota que había en el interior. Dicha nota estaba tan amarillenta y sucia como su envoltorio, y su letra era igual de mala o peor que la que habían utilizado para escribir su nombre(tuvo que leerla varias veces antes de asegurarse que lo había entendido todo bien).

_En el claro del bosque prohibido a media noche. Sigue el camino junto a la cabaña._

La nota no tenía remitente, aunque era tan breve que en un principio Sorathan pensó que se la había enviado Severus Snape. Sin embargo¿por qué iba él a dejárselo sobre una mesa en lugar de enviarle una lechuza como la otra vez¿Por qué no iba a escribir su nombre indicando que la carta era suya?. Todo aquello era demasiado raro. ¿Quién diablos querría verla a aquellas horas de la noche?.

-¿Viste quién la dejó ahí?-preguntó mirando a Draco lo suficientemente seria como para hacerle entender que quería una respuesta sincera-.

-No-contestó apresuradamente mientras miraba uno por uno a sus compañeros, quienes asintieron para darle la razón-. Estaba ahí cuando llegué de la clase de Transformaciones.

-¡Eso fue hace una hora¿Por qué no me la has dado antes?-de pronto calló y entrecerró los ojos para mirar al niño rubio, comenzando a comprender el porqué de que la carta hubiese llegado tan tarde hasta sus manos-. ¿La has leído?.

-Yo no, pero Crabbe y Goyle sí-contestó tranquilamente, aunque por la cara que estaban poniendo los dos muchachos aludidos Sorathan comprendió que aquello no era del todo cierto-.

-Escucha, Draco, es importante que no le digas nada a nadie¿de acuerdo?.

-Tienes mi palabra-dijo solemnemente mientras se llevaba la mano derecha al corazón. Todos los presentes rieron entre dientes-.

-Más te vale no jugármela, o de lo contrario te convertirás en comida para lobo-una vez se aseguró de que Draco hubo asentido firmemente y un tanto asustado, tomó la capa que había colgado en un perchero cercano y se dirigió hacia la salida de la sala común. Por su parte, Kedra se acercó al muchacho y le enseñó los dientes para recordarle lo que Sorathan acababa de decirle-. Ni una palabra a nadie-añadió antes de desaparecer-.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Estaba tan inquieta que era incapaz hasta de comer. Mientras removía la sopa con la cuchara repasaba la nota mentalmente una y otra vez, tratando de encontrar alguna pista que le llevase hasta alguien o algo. ¿Quién querría reunirse con ella en el bosque prohibido en mitad de la noche?. Hubo un momento en el que llegó a pensar que se trataba de una broma de Draco, pero cuando le escuchó susurrando con el resto de los compañeros acerca de quién podría haber escrito la nota y para qué, descartó aquella posibilidad. Desde luego, ninguno de los profesores podía haber sido, ya que eran ellos quienes le tenían prohibido alejarse de Hogwarts(incluso desechó la idea de que hubiese sido Snape, ya que no tenía sentido que un hombre tan poco aficionado a andar quisiese reunirse con alguien en el bosque prohibido pudiendo hacerlo en su propio despacho). Ni siquiera pensó en la posibilidad de que hubiesen sido Harry, Ron, Hermione o Hagrid. Pero entonces...¿quién?.

En una ocasión en la que le dio por levantar la mirada del plato, vio que Hermione le hacía señas desde la mesa de al lado. Como no tenía muchas ganas de comer, Sorathan se levantó y marchó hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, donde era siempre bien recibida(era ella quien solía defenderles de las burlas de los de Slytherin).

-Fred, George, gracias por las bengalas que me dejasteis-mientras se sentaba entre Hermione y Neville, Sorathan guiñó un ojo a los gemelos pelirrojos(hermanos de Ron)-. Os habrías reído si hubieseis visto la cara de Snape cuando empezó a quemarse su túnica misteriosamente.

Todos rieron con fuerza mientras escuchaban a Sorathan relatar su última pelea con el profesor de Pociones. Muchos de los presentes lo habían visto con sus propios ojos, aunque los que no pudieron presenciarlo(gente de cursos superiores) no pararon de acosarla a preguntas y de pedir más detalles acerca de la cara de Snape al ver cómo su túnica se incendiaba de repente con un fuego frío y multicolor.

Una vez la muchacha sació la curiosidad de todos los presentes, su mente viajó de nuevo hacia la nota que guardaba en el bolsillo de su túnica. ¿Quién podría haber sido y porqué...?.

-Sora-Hermione habló en un susurro, muy cerca del oído de la joven-. ¿Qué te pasa?.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que me pasa algo?-a pesar de que trataba de ocultar su inquietud era muy evidente que le temblaban las manos-. Bueno... está bien... prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie.

-Sabes que no lo haré-contestó la niña con una sonrisa-.

-Mira-susurró sacando la nota del bolsillo y mostrándosela disimuladamente. Hermione la leyó varias veces, abriendo mucho los ojos y con un gesto de sorpresa que llamó la atención de Harry y Ron, quienes(con permiso de Sorathan) también tuvieron oportunidad de saber qué era lo que decía aquella hoja de papel tan arrugada y llena de barro-. Draco me la dio justo antes de venir a comer-comenzó a explicar-. Me ha dicho que no sabe quien la dejó sobre la mesa, y por una vez me temo que dice la verdad.

-Deberías decírselo a Dumbledore-aconsejó Hermione-.

-¿Y que doble mi vigilancia?-preguntó levantando una ceja-. ¡Ni hablar! Tengo que ir al bosque y averiguar quien quiere verme a escondidas y para qué.

-Insisto en que es muy peligroso... ¿Y si es una trampa?.

-¿Quién se atrevería a tenderle una trampa con Dumbledore cerca?-intervino Harry-. Yo creo que deberías ir-añadió mirando a Sorathan-. ¿Y si es alguien que te conoce y quiere decirte algo importante acerca de... bueno, acerca de tu pasado?.

-Al menos podrías acercarte y mirar desde una distancia segura-animó Ron-.

-Estoy completamente segura de querer ir. El único problema es que a esas horas de la noche tanto Filch como los profesores vigilan los pasillos. No podría salir al exterior sin que me viesen. Si al menos en mi sala común hubiese una ventana, podría escapar volando con Kedra...

Los cuatro jóvenes se sumieron en el silencio, tratando de encontrar una solución para aquel problema que había planteado Sorathan. Tal y como había dicho, era prácticamente imposible salir de la habitación sin que fuese vista, más que nada porque Dumbledore había ordenado (por motivos desconocidos) que la vigilasen especialmente a ella. No era la primera vez que Sorathan se giraba y descubría que Snape caminaba detrás, simulando leer un libro aunque con los ojos puestos en ella. Y lo mismo podía decirse de McGonagall, quien solía insistir en acompañarla a todas las clases tan solo porque "le pillaba de camino a la biblioteca"(cosa que no era cierta).

-¡Ya lo tengo!-exclamó de pronto Harry, acaparando la atención de más de media mesa de Gryffindor. Tuvo que esperar un buen rato(hasta que todos volvieron a sus asuntos)para continuar hablando-. Podrías fingir estar enferma para que te envíen a la enfermería. Allí las ventanas son lo suficientemente grandes como para que Kedra salga volando, y además, es el único lugar que no está constantemente vigilado. Ya sabéis que a la señora Pomfrey no le gusta que molesten a sus pacientes.

-Muy buena idea, Harry-asintió Sorathan con una sonrisa-. Sin embargo, me temo que se necesita algo más que una buena actuación para engañar a la señora Pomfrey. Se daría cuenta inmediatamente de que estoy fingiendo.

-¿Y si te tomas la poción del descanso?-preguntó Ron llevándose pensativamente una mano a la barbilla-.

-¡Brillante, Ron!-exclamó Hermione, haciendo que el pelirrojo se sonrojase hasta las orejas. A pesar de no estar de acuerdo con que Sorathan se marchase hacia el peligro en mitad de la noche, estaba dispuesta a colaborar para que las cosas al menos no fuesen tan desastrosas-. La poción del descanso duerme durante cinco horas a la persona que la toma, reduciendo el ritmo de su corazón hasta un punto en el que parece que apenas late. No es dañina, pero sí muy difícil de detectar. ¡La enfermera Pomfrey no se daría cuenta!.

-Bien...-murmuró Sorathan, contenta con el plan-. Estoy segura de que Snape guarda un poco de esa poción en sus armarios. Ahora solo falta encontrar el momento apropiado para tomarla. Si sus efectos duran cinco horas... tendría que tomarla a las seis, durante la clase de Pociones-el simple echo de pensar que tendría que "desmayarse" ante Snape llegó incluso a quitarle las ganas de descubrir al personaje misterioso que le había escrito la nota-. Bueno, si no hay otra manera... Tan solo una cosa más.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Hermione, repasando mentalmente todo el plan y asegurándose de que no faltaba nada-.

-Cuidad de Kedra hasta que llegue el momento-susurró poniéndose en pie y colocando al lobo en el regazo de Ron(el pelirrojo se llevaba especialmente bien con el animalillo)-. Dadle las instrucciones cuando salgáis del comedor, él sabrá que hacer. Aprovecharé ahora que todos están comiendo para hacer una pequeña incursión en el almacén de pociones.

Mirando hacia la mesa de los profesores, Sorathan comprobó que Snape estaba concentrado en su comida. Era la ocasión ideal. Apresurando el paso todo lo que pudo, abandonó el bullicio del Gran Comedor.

* * *

¿Quién habrá escrito la nota¿Conseguirá Sorathan descubrirlo¿Se comerá Kedra a Draco? Todo esto y mucho más en breves, en cuanto acabe de comer el chocolate que tengo aquisubo el siguiente cap xDD. Sale Snape, lo juro!

Muchos besos

**Sorathan Fields**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer:** leanse capítulos anteriores, primer párrafo. Gracias. XDD

Cinco minutos y varios segundos después de subir el cap 6, aki toy con el 7!

Espero que os guste.

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Al despertar, Sorathan tardó bastante en recordar qué era lo que estaba haciendo exactamente en la enfermería. Su cabeza le daba vueltas, como si se hubiese pasado la tarde bebiendo(cosa que no hacía desde que llegó a Hogwarts), y su vista estaba tan nublada que apenas vislumbraba más allá de sus propios brazos extendidos.

Mientras su corazón iba recuperando poco a poco el ritmo normal, ella trató de ordenar las cosas dentro de su mente(al parecer la poción también tenía el efecto de ralentizar el ritmo del cerebro). Por el momento todo había salido bien, tal vez incluso mejor de lo que había esperado en un principio. Ahora le quedaba la peor parte, y la más difícil. Estaba ansiosa por salir de allí y marchar al encuentro de la persona que le había enviado aquella nota tan misteriosa, pero eso no sería posible hasta que no se pasasen del todo los efectos de la poción(según Hermione, quince minutos después de despertar). Le dolía demasiado la cabeza, y no era capaz de levantarse por temor a sufrir un mareo(de echo, ya estaba bastante mareada).

Los minutos fueron pasando lentamente, y con ellos también los efectos de la poción. Sorathan consiguió girar la cabeza y mirar hacia la ventana cercana, donde en unos minutos aparecería Kedra con la forma de un gran lobo para llevarla hasta el bosque prohibido.

Afuera la luna llena apenas era un punto de borrosa luz en la lejanía, ya que estaba cubierta por unas inmensas nubes negras de aspecto imponente, y la fuerte lluvia que había comenzado aquella tarde aún continuaba repiqueteando contra la ventana, produciendo un sonido escalofriante. Sin embargo, la brisa que se colaba por el resquicio de la ventana era agradable, y conseguía despejar la mente de Sorathan, aunque también helar completamente su cuerpo.

Tras estremecerse violentamente, la muchacha descubrió que por fin había recuperado la sensibilidad de todo su cuerpo, por lo que lenta y delicadamente(por el momento no quería presionar demasiado a su corazón), se puso en pie y comenzó a vestirse con la túnica de Slytherin que habían colocado en una silla cercana(la señora Pomfrey disfrutaba mucho vistiéndola con el habitual camisón blanco).

Una vez se hubo asegurado la bufanda en torno al cuello, decidió inspeccionar la enfermería para cerciorarse de que nadie estaba vigilándola. Por suerte, no había ni rastro de la enfermera Pomfrey, quien seguramente se encontraría descansando en su despacho, y tampoco parecía haber ningún alumno enfermo o herido por allí.

-¿Sora?-la voz de un muchacho joven rebotó por todas las esquinas de la aparentemente vacía enfermería, consiguiendo que a la muchacha se le acelerase el corazón en un solo segundo(eso no podía ser demasiado bueno)-.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó mirando de un lado para otro mientras unas gotas de sudor frío resbalaban por su frente. Aunque en un principio no consiguió ver a nadie, al cabo de unos segundos pudo vislumbrar una silueta entre las cortinas que rodeaban una cama cercana-.

-Soy Harry-dijo apartando las cortinas rápidamente y sonriendo tranquilizadoramente, tal vez en un intento de evitar que a la muchacha le diese un infarto-.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-preguntó resoplando aliviada y acercándose a Harry-. Me has asustado.

-Me caí de la escoba mientras jugaba a Quidditch-dijo levantando el brazo izquierdo y demostrando que lo tenía vendado-. Me rompí el codo y Lockhart trató de curármelo, aunque lo único que consiguió hacer fue que me desapareciesen los huesos-añadió con un gesto de rabia y frustración-. Está siendo muy doloroso hacerlos crecer de nuevo.

Tras escuchar aquello, Sorathan simplemente se echó a reír. El profesor Lockhart era un tipo bastante peculiar y un tanto extraño, por no hablar de sus habilidades(o más bien de su inutilidad) a la hora de hacer magia.

-No tiene gracia-bufó Harry mientras cogía las gafas de la mesilla que tenía a su lado-.

-Desde luego que no-mintió ella, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no reírse de nuevo. Lo mejor sería cambiar de tema-. Oye, Harry... ¿le dijisteis a Kedra lo que tenía que hacer?.

-Sí, le explicamos el plan en cuanto dejó de morder la bufanda de Ron-esta vez una sonrisa se dibujó en su boca-. ¿Estás segura de que sabrá cómo actuar?.

-Kedra es más listo de lo que parece-dijo guiñando un ojo-. Ahora solo queda esperar.

Sorathan caminó hasta la ventana, abrigándose bien con la túnica al notar el viento que se colaba por ella. Si alguien la estaba esperando allí afuera no estaba muy dispuesto a dejarse ver, ya que los únicos signos de vida que habían en el exterior eran las luces de la cabaña de Hagrid y unas cuantas lechuzas que salían de Hogwarts a gran velocidad, probablemente dispuestas a pasar una noche de caza en el bosque.

-¿Quién me trajo hasta aquí?-preguntó en un susurro, dejando escapar de entre sus labios un vaho que demostraba lo extremadamente frío que estaba resultando aquel invierno-.

-¿No recuerdas nada?-preguntó a su vez Harry desde la cama-.

-Tan solo recuerdo que nada más beber la poción sentí mucho frío, y en apenas unos segundos todo comenzó a dar vueltas a mi alrededor. Después, oí voces mientras caía al suelo, y lo último que sentí antes de dormirme fueron unos brazos que me incorporaban.

-Fue Snape quien te cogió en brazos y quien te trajo hasta aquí.

-Sí, ya me parecía haber oído en sueños los ladridos de un perro viejo y amargado-dijo con una media sonrisa-.

De repente, un destello blanco y brillante se cruzó en el campo de visión de Sorathan. Al principio pensó que se trataba de un montón de nieve que había resbalado y caído del tejado, pero no necesitó mucho tiempo antes de darse cuenta de que se trataba de Kedra(con el aspecto adulto). El lobo batía fuertemente sus alas, tratando de luchar contra las frías corrientes de aire que le desestabilizaban, y por la impaciencia con la que arañaba el cristal de la ventana daba a entender que no era muy cómodo para él enfrentarse al viento.

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya-suspiró la muchacha mientras abría la ventana, permitiendo que Kedra se acercase lo suficiente como para poder montar sobre él-.

-Ten cuidado, Sora-dijo Harry con un evidente tono de preocupación en su voz-. No te acerques demasiado, y vuelve pronto. Yo me quedaré despierto para abrirte la ventana cuando llegues.

-Sí, mamá-se burló Sorathan sonriendo divertidamente, aferrándose al marco de la ventana mientras montaba cuidadosamente sobre el lobo-. De todos modos, si lo que hay en ese claro es muy interesante no creo que me veas el pelo hasta mañana por la mañana-comentó tranquilamente mientras aseguraba ambas piernas a los costados de Kedra-.

-Como Dumbledore se entere de esto...

-Dumbledore no se enterará-aseguró firmemente, y aunque no supo realmente porqué, el nombre de Draco Malfoy le vino a la cabeza(las posibilidades de que el muchacho la hubiese delatado eran muy altas)-. Y ahora será mejor que duermas un rato mientras tus huesos siguen creciendo-añadió con una sonrisa, aunque a Harry no pareció hacerle demasiada gracia-. ¡Hasta luego!.

Con un movimiento elegantemente propio de él, Kedra agitó con fuerza sus poderosas alas y se alejó de la ventana de la enfermería, luchando contra el viento y la nieve que una vez más trataban de entorpecer su camino.

Sorathan intentaba aferrarse con fuerza al cuello del lobo, pero tenía las manos tan congeladas que era prácticamente imposible(al menos, pensó, las piernas se le habían congelado en torno al animal, lo que aseguraba su sujeción). La incesante lluvia y los copos de nieve le impedían ver más allá del hocico de Kedra, y golpeaban su cara con tanta violencia que deseó haberse sujetado la bufanda con más fuerza(de echo, iba peleándose con ella para evitar que saliese volando). Además, y por si fuera poco, el frío viento soplaba con intensidad dentro de sus oídos, provocándole un dolor agudo a medida que Kedra aumentaba la velocidad.

Mirando sobre su hombro, Sorathan consiguió distinguir a través de la nieve la oscura silueta de Hogwarts, cada vez más lejana. Todas las luces estaban apagadas, por lo que tanto estudiantes como profesores debían de estar durmiendo tranquilamente en sus cálidas camas, con sus ropas secas y ajenos al frío temporal que azotaba en el exterior. Incluso Hagrid parecía haberse acostado, pues de sus ventanas no asomaba ni un mínimo atisbo de claridad que indicase que aún continuaba levantado.

Al mirar de nuevo hacia delante, descubrió que ya sobrevolaban sobre el linde del bosque, por lo que tirando suavemente del pelo del cuello de su blanco amigo le indicó que comenzase a descender(realmente Sorathan nunca había necesitado las palabras para comunicarse con el lobo).

Pronto se encontraron descendiendo por entre el espeso ramaje del bosque, y unos segundos después Kedra aterrizó(elegantemente una vez más) sobre el húmedo terreno.

Al bajarse del lobo, Sorathan cayó directamente sobre un charco de barro, consiguiendo que su túnica quedase completamente salpicada y manchada hasta la altura de las rodillas.

-Estupendo...-murmuró malhumorada-.

La muchacha comenzó a caminar tratando de seguir el sendero, aunque el suelo estaba tan embarrado y cubierto de nieve que era imposible verlo, por lo que pronto se vio dando vueltas sin sentido, tropezando con las gruesas raíces de los árboles y arañándose la cara con las ramas bajas(junto a la ceja izquierda se hizo un corte bastante grave del que fue emanando sangre durante el resto del trayecto). Le hubiese encantado sacar la varita, decir _lumos_ y marchar con una brillante luz iluminándole el camino, pero si quería llegar al claro sin que nadie (ni nada) la viese debía contenerse las ganas(hubo un momento de vacilación en el que decidió que no le importaba ser descubierta por un hombre lobo si con ello podía al menos marchar sin tropezar con las raíces y sin meter los pies en los charcos).

-Vamos, Kedra-apresuró con un susurro, ya que el lobo caminaba varios pasos por detrás de ella olisqueando entre la maleza y tratando de darle caza a los ratones(eso supuso por los ruidos, ya que no veía absolutamente nada)-.

Cuando pensó que estaba completamente perdida y que no conseguiría encontrar el camino(tan siquiera el de vuelta) hasta que no se hiciese de día, consiguió vislumbrar ante ella una pequeña luz plateada. Corriendo todo lo rápido que sus piernas(y las raíces) le permitieron, se abrió paso entre la maleza y llegó finalmente hasta el linde del claro, iluminado muy débilmente por la luna que en aquellos momentos podía verse a través de un hueco entre las nubes. Allí no había absolutamente nadie, y sin duda ya era media noche, por lo que o la persona que le había escrito la nota había decidido no acudir, le había tomado el pelo o simplemente la esperaba entre los árboles, dispuesta a tenderle una trampa. Esta última idea la hizo estremecerse hasta tal punto que supo que lo mejor sería esperar allí mismo y mirar desde una distancia segura, como bien le había dicho Ron.

Los minutos fueron pasando, y en el claro no apareció ni una sola forma de vida(ni siquiera un pájaro, lo que era verdaderamente triste). Sorathan comenzaba a impacientarse, y el frío que tenía y el dolor que le causaba la herida en la ceja no conseguían reconfortarla. Incluso Kedra parecía inquieto, ya que no hacía más que patear el suelo y gruñir mientras miraba hacia el cielo.

-Como haya sido una broma de Draco le cogeré del cuello y...-sus amenazas se vieron interrumpidas cuando, de pronto, escuchó en la lejanía el ruido que produce la hojarasca al ser pisada-.

Enfocando su vista todo lo que la lluvia le permitió y apartándose el pelo mojado del rostro consiguió vislumbrar una oscura silueta no muy lejos de ella, agazapada entre los árboles que se levantaban a su izquierda. Sorathan no pudo saber si la figura era grande o pequeña, pero de lo que estaba segura era de que miraba hacia el claro, tal vez esperando algo, o tal vez... esperándola a ella.

Tan nerviosa y aterrada estaba que dio varios pasos hacia atrás, con tan mala suerte que tropezó con otra raíz(definitivamente, aquel no era su día de suerte) y cayó al suelo, produciendo un fuerte ruido al chocar su espalda contra la dura corteza del árbol. Tras un sonoro gemido, Sorathan se levantó del suelo frotándose la parte golpeada, y fue entonces cuando descubrió que se había fracturado la pierna con la que se había enganchado a la raíz (el tobillo derecho cedió ante el peso de su cuerpo y la obligó a apoyarse en el árbol para evitar caer de nuevo). Y si parecía que las cosas ya no podían ir peor, la muchacha levantó sus cansados ojos y descubrió que la sombra miraba fijamente hacia ella desde la lejanía, profiriendo un lúgubre y prolongado gorgoteo que indicaba que la había descubierto.

Inmediatamente, Sorathan echó a correr en dirección contraria a la figura, cojeando mientras se internaba en la espesura. Si algo se hacía evidente en aquellos momentos era que la misteriosa sombra que en aquellos momentos corría tras ella no era humana(al menos eso indicaban los gorjeos que emitía). Ni siquiera se atrevió a girar la cabeza para asegurarse de qué o quien la perseguía, porque de lo que estaba completamente segura era de que no tenía intenciones de charlar con ella tranquilamente bajo la luz de la luna(ahora comprendía el porqué de "a medianoche en el claro del bosque prohibido"). Fuera quien fuese había decidido alejarla de Hogwarts para poder atacarla sin miedo a ser descubierto.

-¿Kedra?-llamó de pronto, al descubrir que su blanco amigo había desaparecido de su lado-.

Resignándose con un sonoro resoplido, Sorathan giró la cabeza y miró hacia atrás sobre su hombro. Descubrió no solo que la oscura figura le había ganado terreno, sino también que el lobo blanco había dado media vuelta, y en aquellos momentos se dirigía hacia la sombra, ladrando con furia y aullando amenazadoramente(no eran muchas las veces en las que la muchacha había visto al animal tan enfadado como en aquella ocasión).

-¡Kedra, vuelve!-gritó deteniéndose en seco. Pero el animal(por primera vez en muchos años) no estaba dispuesto a escucharla, por lo que continuó corriendo directamente hacia la figura(que a causa de la oscuridad no seguía siendo más que eso, una borrosa figura en mitad de la noche)-.

Sorathan apretó los puños con fuerza mientras veía a su amigo plantarle cara al extraño. No podía dejarle solo porque, después de todo, era ella la que se había metido en aquel lío. Además, ya estaba harta de que el lobo intentase hacerse el héroe para protegerla. De echo, Kedra llevaba protegiéndola desde que tenía cinco años(su memoria solo alcanzaba hasta esa edad), actuando sobre ella como un padre sobre protector y tratándola como si fuese un débil y travieso cachorro de su camada al que se viese obligado a proteger.

Así que, con el brillo de la determinación en sus ojos y obligándole a su dolorido tobillo a dar media vuelta, comenzó a correr hacia el distante destello blanco que indicaba que Kedra marchaba muy por delante de ella. Sin embargo, no pudo dar más de dos pasos cuando de pronto unos brazos se cernieron sobre ella, arrastrándola fuera del camino y estampándola contra un árbol cercano con tanta fuerza que el aire se le escapó dolorosamente de los pulmones.

Sorathan forcejeó y pataleó, tratando de liberarse de los brazos que la aprisionaban con fuerza contra la corteza del árbol, pero la voluntad del que la retenía era mucho más poderosa que la de ella. Además, estaba tan cansada y dolorida que pronto su cuerpo se relajó hasta tal punto que su captor tuvo que sujetarla por los hombros para ayudarla a mantenerse en pie(al menos, la presión de sus brazos había disminuido y la corteza del árbol ya no se le clavaba en la espalda).

Finalmente, cuando la muchacha encontró fuerzas para levantar la mirada, se encontró con dos ojos más oscuros que la noche que la miraban severamente, desgarrándole la carne y llegando dolorosamente hasta su alma con una expresión de enfado tan grande que no fue difícil reconocerlos. Era Severus Snape.

-¿Qué hace aquí?-preguntó Sorathan débilmente. Estaba casi segura de que él no podía haberle escrito la nota, ya que la sombra que la había estado persiguiendo estaba en aquellos momentos en dirección contraria, probablemente huyendo de un furioso Kedra. Sin embargo, tenía curiosidad por saber qué estaba haciendo exactamente su profesor en el bosque a tan altas horas de la noche-.

-Baje la voz-siseó Snape, mirando de un lado para otro y asegurándose de que nada ni nadie rondaba por allí-. Es una necia insensata, señorita Fields-añadió con un desprecio tan grande que era hasta inusual en él-. ¿Tan poco valora su vida?.

-¿Qué...?-trató de quejarse ella, pero el hombre la miraba con tanta ira que decidió cerrar la boca. Le hubiese encantando recordarle que él también se encontraba en el bosque prohibido, pero habría sido una observación demasiado evidente-.

-Puede estar segura de que será duramente castigada por esto.

De pronto, escucharon en la lejanía un rugido demasiado potente como para tratarse de una criatura pequeña y dócil. Casi al instante, Sorathan sufrió un mareo que la obligó a agarrarse a la túnica de Snape para evitar(por enésima vez en el día) caer al suelo. El profesor apenas prestó atención a la muchacha, ya que miraba fijamente hacia algún punto delante suyo, entrecerrando los ojos para poder ver mejor por entre la espesa cortina de lluvia.

-Ya viene-murmuró entre dientes-. Muévase.

-No... no puedo-jadeó ella mientras trataba de mantenerse en pie-.

Snape gruñó lo que sin duda se trataba de algún comentario referente a la muchacha mientras la tomaba por la cintura y permitía(a regañadientes)que ella pasase un brazo por su hombro. Juntos, comenzaron a caminar apresuradamente hacia el este, y no pasaron muchos minutos cuando por fin consiguieron encontrar el sendero que les llevaría de vuelta a Hogwarts.

Sorathan caminaba encorvada, cojeando de su tobillo derecho, sangrando de la ceja izquierda y estremeciéndose violentamente debido al frío que tenía al llevar su túnica completamente empapada. A su lado, Snape marchaba con el entrecejo fruncido, tal vez debido al esfuerzo de soportar gran parte del peso del cuerpo de la muchacha mientras trataba de seguir el sendero sin extraviarse.

De pronto, un aullido lastimero se alzó en la noche y su eco se propagó por todos los árboles del bosque. La muchacha miró hacia atrás haciendo un gran esfuerzo, y descubrió que un gran destello blanco y escarlata se arrastraba hacia ellos.

-¡Kedra!-exclamó forcejeando con su profesor para volver hacia atrás. El lobo acababa de desmayarse, y su blanco pelaje estaba manchado de rojo por numerosas zonas(sin duda sangre)-. ¡Tengo que ayudarle!.

-Ese estúpido lobo le habrá conducido hasta nosotros-gruñó mientras obligaba a la muchacha a continuar avanzando-.

-¿Conducido a quien?-preguntó desesperada-. ¿Quién me persigue?.

-Muévase-repitió secamente, agarrandola con firmeza por la cintura y tirando de ella hacia delante-. Si no nos damos prisa acabaremos como él.

-¡No puedo dejarle ahí!-continuó insistiendo, tratando de librarse de su profesor con tanta fuerza que por un momento pareció haber olvidado el cansancio y el dolor que había sentido hasta el momento-. ¡Suélteme!.

-No hace más que darme problemas-murmuró mientras soltaba a la muchacha(ella aprovechó para correr hacia donde estaba Kedra) y sacaba la varita de su túnica-. No hay otro remedio. ¡_Desmaius!_.

Un destello rojo salió de la punta de la varita de Snape, atravesó el aire y golpeó en la espalda de Sorathan, quien cayó sobre el cuerpo del lobo. Lo último que la muchacha pudo ver antes de que sus sentidos se nublasen fue una sombra negra de brillantes ojos ambarinos que la acechaba por entre las malezas, emitiendo un gorgoteo repleto de ira y frustración.

* * *

¿Quién perseguía a Sorathan¿Qué hacia Snape en el bosque?(nada bueno, eso seguro xDD). Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, supongo no estaría mal perderse con Snape por el bosque... ejem ejem xD. 

Gracias por leer el fic, muchos besos

**Sorathan Fields.**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer: **No tengo tiempo para escribir uno, pero supongo que ya sabéis de qué va el asunto asi que... xDD

Hola, ya toy aquiii! Lo primero de todo... Perdón por el giga-hiper-mega-macro-retraso, pero he estado muy liada intentando aprobar algún examen de química(sin obtener resultado, todo hay que decirlo, xDD). Apenas he tenido tiempo para tocar la historia, y el tener tantos átomos, oxígenos y moléculas en mi mente me ha dejado en blanco(lo notaréis al leer el cap). Es más, creo que he perdido el hilo de mi propia historia(triste pero cierto), asi que a ver si se acaban pronto las clases y puedo dedicarme de lleno a esto!

Muchiiiiiiisimas gracias a **nagini-verde, ShLuXy, Laia Bourne Black, Helena Snape, Anyeli Cetra, amsp14, Gaia-drea** y a todos los que leen esta historia. Y una vez más: perdón por el retraso, la culpa la tiene mi profesora de química por ser tan pesada(saludos profa... apruebame!), xDD.

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

En un principio pensó que todo había sido una pesadilla y que el accidente en el bosque no había sido más que un producto de su imaginación, pero al tratar de abrir los ojos y sentir un profundo escozor junto a su ceja izquierda comprobó que todo había sido real(el vuelo con Kedra, la incursión en el bosque prohibido, el doloroso corte en la ceja, la fractura del tobillo, la persecución, el encuentro con Snape...). Pero el recuerdo más horrible y tenebroso que guardaba en su castigada mente eran unos ojos ambarinos que la habían mirado con ira y maldad por entre las malezas, mientras ella perdía la conciencia tras recibir el impacto del encantamiento de su profesor. ¿Quién era aquella criatura tan extraña?. Seguramente quien había escrito la nota, quien la había perseguido por todo el bosque y quien había atacado a Kedra. Y todo aquello le llevó a una única y clara conclusión: fuera quien fuese deseaba verla muerta.

Con un terrible esfuerzo, Sorathan consiguió abrir los ojos y descubrir que una vez más se encontraba tumbada en una cama de la enfermería(definitivamente, aquel lugar iba a convertirse en su hogar), y que de nuevo tenía colocado el molesto camisón blanco(tendría que hablar seriamente con la enfermera Pomfrey respecto al tema de la ropa). Lentamente, se quitó las sábanas de encima y se sentó en la cama, dispuesta a recuperar su túnica de Slytherin y a salir corriendo lo antes posible para encontrar un buen escondite en el que poder ocultarse de Dumbledore(era más que probable que tanto él como el resto del colegio estuviesen enterados del... accidente en el bosque).

Sin embargo, apenas hubo puesto su pie descalzo en el suelo(el otro estaba vendado) cuando alguien abrió bruscamente las cortinas que rodeaban su cama.

-¿Intentando escapar otra vez?-el rostro del recién llegado Severus Snape no sólo mostraba su habitual odio, sino también una gran satisfacción al comprobar que había destrozado los planes de huída de la muchacha-. Ahora entiendo porqué la señora Pomfrey me pidió que la vigilara.

Sorathan no contestó, ya que estaba segura de que cualquier tipo de conversación que tratase de mantener con él simplemente no llegaría a ninguna parte. En cambio se quedó dónde estaba, mirando a su profesor con un descomunal brillo de asco reflejado en sus ojos, lamentándose de que hubiese sido él quien la había salvado de "ese algo" que la había perseguido en el bosque. Definitivamente, su orgullo se estaba yendo a pique, y ver la cara de satisfacción de Snape solo conseguía que se sintiese más humillada a medida que iban pasando los segundos.

Permanecieron en aquel silencio incómodo durante varios segundos que fueron eternos, mirándose ambos con tanto rencor que si las miradas hubiesen matado sin duda los dos estarían muertos.

-¿Tan importante se cree como para hacerse el héroe conmigo?-reprochó la muchacha, torciendo sus labios en una mueca de repulsión-. No es necesario que se pase el día vigilando todo lo que hago. No soy una niña.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó, y en su voz pudo percibirse claramente un tono de burla-. ¿Acaso una mujer con sentido común habría echo lo que hizo usted anoche?.

-Sepa que anoche lo tenía todo bajo control-murmuró ofendida, aunque en el fondo sabía que lo que acababa de decir no era del todo cierto(por no decir que era una mentira enorme)-. Además, a usted no le importa en absoluto lo que yo haga o deje de hacer.

-Desde luego que no-afirmó Snape, entrecerrando sus ojos negros para clavarlos cruelmente en los castaños de ella-. Me resulta muy desagradable hacer de niñera de una insufrible mocosa que disfruta llamando la atención y metiendose en problemas-a medida que iba pronunciando(o más bien escupiendo)las palabras el tono de su voz aumentaba considerablemente-.

-¿Entonces porqué que lo hace!-gritó furiosa, poniéndose inconscientemente de puntillas para estar a la altura del hombre(por un momento dio la impresión de que estaba dispuesta a abalanzarse sobra él, impulsada por las más malas intenciones del mundo)-. ¡Es usted un insufrible amargado que disfruta metiendo las narices en los asuntos de los demás!.

Sorathan notó cómo las venas de su cuello se hinchaban dolorosamente debido a la incontenible ira que estaba guardando en su interior. Por un momento llegó considerar la idea de tomar su varita y comenzar a lanzar maldiciones a diestro y siniestro contra su profesor(sabía que si lo hacía sería inmediatamente expulsada de Hogwarts, pero aquello era algo que no la preocupaba en absoluto). Tan solo tenía que extender la mano hacia la mesilla, coger su varita y...

Snape debió adivinar las intenciones de la muchacha, ya que con un rápido movimiento sacó su propia varita del bolsillo de la túnica y la clavó con crueldad en el mentón de ella, apretando con tanta fuerza que la obligó a levantar la cabeza y a mirarle a los ojos.

-Sé que no se atrevería a hacerlo-siseó peligrosamente, aprisionándola entre su propio cuerpo y la cama-. Es usted demasiado frágil, demasiado... débil.

Con un gesto de triunfo dibujado en su rostro, el hombre devolvió tranquilamente la varita a su bolsillo. Después, dando media vuelta caminó hacia la salida de la enfermería con paso firme y desapareció por la puerta.

Sorathan simplemente se quedó allí, con los ojos en blanco y la mirada pérdida en algún punto de la pared que tenía ante ella. La zona en la que había estado apoyada la varita de su profesor le ardía dolorosamente, y por su mejilla resbalaba una única y solitaria lágrima que indicaba que finalmente la barrera de su orgullo se había venido abajo. Por fin había comprendido que todos sus años viajando, todos los poderes adquiridos y toda la experiencia acumulada no habían servido para nada: no había conseguido hacerle frente a aquello que la había atacado en el bosque y no había tenido tan siquiera el valor de dar media vuelta y luchar por salvar su vida o de hacer algo tan simple y sencillo como tomar una varita y apuntar con ella al hombre al que odiaba. Y puesto que aquel parecía ser el día de las conclusiones, se atrevió a sacar una más: era completamente débil, y las palabras de Snape habían servido para dejárselo claro(después de todo, y por primera vez, el hombre tenía toda la razón al opinar así de ella).

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar achacar todo su debilidad a Dumbledore. Desde que había llegado a Hogwarts él se había encargado de ocultarla, de alejarla de sus miedos y de evitar que se enfrentase a sus problemas, convirtiéndola en una persona pasiva y demasiado tranquila, enseñándola a mantenerse al margen y a dejar que otros se ocupasen de sus asuntos(además de que siempre tenía que tener a alguien detrás vigilando sus pasos). Durante unos dolorosos segundos Sorathan viajó con su mente hacia el pasado, y se vio a sí misma con tan solo cinco años, sentada en el frío y húmedo suelo de piedra de alguna posada de Inglaterra, acariciando a un pequeño y asustadizo lobezno mientras le prometía que nunca tendría miedo, que se haría lo suficientemente fuerte y poderosa como para luchar por un futuro mejor para ambos.

-No puedo fallar ahora...-murmuró con renovados ánimos-. Me haré fuerte, lucharé, y le demostraré a ese engreído de Snape quien es el débil.

Mientras recogía sus cosas de la mesilla y tomaba su túnica, decidió que había llegado la hora de utilizar cualquier medio para alcanzar el poder y para lograr sus fines. Decidió que había llegado la hora de comportarse como una auténtica Slytherin.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sorathan se encontraba cobijada bajo la semi-penumbra de la biblioteca, con la cabeza apoyada en una de sus manos y con un ejemplar de _Criaturas problemáticas y peligrosas de la antigüedad_ sobre la mesa. Desde lo sucedido en el bosque(tan solo tres días atrás)se había distanciado de todo el mundo, y cada vez que alguien trataba de sacarle algo de información acerca del "accidente" ella se limitaba a ignorar el comentario, aunque a veces era tal la irritación que sentía que no podía evitar soltar alguna que otra mirada asesina. Solía pasarse todo el día encerrada en la sala común, estudiando libros de encantamientos y memorizando diferentes hechizos, y tan ocupada estaba en ello que no había bajado ni una sola vez a comer(se alimentaba de los pedazos de comida que Kedra, ya recuperado de sus heridas gracias a Hagrid, le llevaba diariamente).

Únicamente levantó la vista de las páginas del libro cuando Hermione se acercó a ella con paso inseguro, sujetando entre sus manos una torre de libros que se tambaleaban peligrosamente hacia los lados.

-¿Has encontrado algo?-preguntó, sentándose junto a Sorathan y sumergiéndose en la lectura de un libro en el que podía leerse "_Envenenamientos y petrificaciones sin cura y criaturas que lo provocan"-._

-Nada-gruñó la muchacha a modo de respuesta-.

Ambas habían pasado los últimos dos días encerradas en la biblioteca, buscando en los libros algo que les indicase qué criatura era la que estaba encerrada en la Cámara de los Secretos, abandonando su escondite para atacar a los alumnos de sangre sucia(el número de victimas había ascendido a cuatro). Desgraciadamente no habían evolucionado nada en la investigación, y estaban tan lejos de hacerlo que Sorathan simplemente pasaba las hojas de su libro distraídamente, ignorando los párrafos repletos de aburridas frases, con la mirada pérdida y observando las ilustraciones con un creciente desinterés.

Fue en uno de esos momentos en los que sus ojos vagaban desorientados por entre las ilustraciones cuando vio de pronto algo que le resultó terriblemente familiar: unos ojos ambarinos que la miraban desafiantes, escondidos entre las sombras de la túnica que ocultaba tanto el rostro como el cuerpo de la criatura.

Sorathan parpadeó un par de veces, y cuando su memoria por fin le confirmó que aquellos eran los ojos que había visto en el bosque prohibido tres días atrás, se dispuso a leer la información escrita justo al lado de la temible ilustración.

_El Yummus, también conocido como "ladrón de magia", es una criatura muy poco común considerada altamente peligrosa por el _Departamento de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas. _El primer Yummus del que se tienen noticias fue descubierto por una pequeña colonia de enanos del Norte de Gales en el año 1218, quienes fueron inmediatamente liquidados por perturbar a esta maligna criatura al entrar en su subterránea guarida mientras cavaban en busca de minerales. Tras numerosos debates en el Ministerio, y a pesar de que muchos magos afirmaban que esta criatura tenía el total derecho de ser clasificado como "ser" por su aparentemente aspecto humano, fue finalmente clasificado como "bestia" en el año 1220._

_El yummus, fácilmente reconocible por la túnica negra que esconde su verdadera apariencia y por sus ojos ambarinos, habita en cuevas subterráneas que únicamente abandona para salir en busca de alimento. Su dieta consiste básicamente en la magia que absorbe con tan sólo acercarse a sus víctimas, aunque en ocasiones se les ha visto atacando a animales heridos o alimentándose de carroña. Sin embargo, nunca se les ha visto atacar dos veces a un mismo mago, y aunque todavía se desconocen los motivos parece ser evidente que podría resultar mortal para ellos ingerir demasiada cantidad de la misma magia._

_A menudo van acompañados de sus dragones, bestias enormes y agresivas que no han sido clasificadas entre las restantes especies de dragones conocidos..._

Una vez acabó de leer, Sorathan se puso en pie rápidamente, arrancó la hoja con la información del _yummus_ a escondidas de Madame Pince(la bibliotecaria) y empezó a cojear hacia la salida de la biblioteca a gran velocidad, ignorando las miradas de todos los que murmuraban absortos por su comportamiento.

Corrió arrastrando su pie dolorido por todos los pasillos, subiendo escaleras y esquivando a los alumnos que se interponían en su desesperada carrera hacia el despacho de Dumbledore(un joven de Hufflepuff acabó estampado contra una pared cuando ella pasó por su lado). En su mano derecha apretaba con fuerza el trozo de papel que había arrancado del libro _Criaturas peligrosas y problemáticas de la antigüedad, _segura como estaba de que ahí estaba la clave para saber porqué estaba siendo constantemente atacada(y vigilada por los profesores), y con su mano izquierda iba apartando sin ningún tipo de ceremonia a todo aquel que trataba de preguntarle acerca del estado de su pie o del accidente en el bosque.

Por si fuera poca la mala suerte de Sorathan, cuando por fin consiguió dar con la contraseña que llevaba hasta el despacho de Dumbledore(tuvo que decir un montón de palabras y frases hasta que al fin, cansada de tanto probar, bufó "maldita contraseña" y la estatua se movió dejándola pasar) se encontró con que el director estaba reunido con el profesor Severus "metomentodo" Snape(al parecer hablaban de algo importante, o al menos eso pensó al ver sus rostros). Sin embargo, y a pesar de que se dispuso a dar media vuelta y a marcharse para no molestarles, Dumbledore le indicó con un gesto de la mano que tomase asiento en una silla de aspecto cómodo que se encontraba frente al escritorio. Sorathan, no muy convencida ante la idea de hablar con el director en presencia de Snape, se sentó en la silla con recelo y fijó toda su atención en Dumbledore(es más, se sentó ladeada para evitar fijarse en su profesor de pociones, quien en aquellos momentos se encontraba apoyado en una pared bastante cercana a ella).

-¿A que se debe tu visita?-preguntó el director, recostándose en el respaldo de su sillón y sacando con gesto distraído un caramelo de alguno de los muchos cajones de su escritorio-.

-He descubierto algo-comentó desdoblando la hoja con la información del _yummus_ y mirando con irritación a Snape(su presencia le incomodaba demasiado)-. ¿Es necesario que él esté aquí?-preguntó finalmente, señalando al hombre y esbozando un gesto despectivo en su rostro-.

-Oh, sí-afirmó Dumbledore echándose hacia delante y examinando durante unos segundos a la muchacha-. Después de todo, es el encargado de tu vigilancia, así que todo lo que tenga que ver contigo le atañe a él también.

-He descubierto algo acerca del _yummus_-repitió, tratando de ignorar el comentario del director y las desdeñosas miradas que el profesor de pociones estaba clavando en ella-.

-Te escucho-dijo apoyando el mentón en sus manos y mirándola por encima de sus gafas de media luna con un gesto de creciente interés(al contrario del gesto de desesperación que se estaba dibujando en los finos labios de Snape)-.

-Mientras estaba en la biblioteca haciendo... haciendo los deberes, encontré en un libro esto-levantó la mano derecha, mostrando una hoja de papel amarillenta y arrugada-. Según la información de este libro, los _yummus_ son escasos y nunca atacan dos veces a un mismo mago, por lo que hay algo que no me concuerda.

-¿Y bien?-Dumbledore parecía muy interesado en lo que Sorathan estaba diciendo-.

-Pues que a mi me han atacado en dos ocasiones-dijo tajantemente, esperando a que Dumbledore sacase las conclusiones por si mismo. Sin embargo, al ver que el director parecía muy relajado y poco dispuesto a decir nada, Sorathan resopló irritada y se dispuso a continuar con su teoría-. Si son tan escasos como el libro dice, es ridículo que los pocos que quedan se hayan puesto de acuerdo para venir a atacarme hasta Inglaterra, y puesto que nunca atacan dos veces al mismo mago es grotesco que uno en concreto haya decidido hacerlo únicamente para "saborear" mi magia. Todo esto es muy extraño...

Cuando Sorathan acabó de hablar el despacho del director se vio envuelto en un incómodo silencio. La muchacha miró a los dos hombres(en menor medida a Snape), esperando que alguno acabase de aclararle las dudas que tenía en mente, pero nadie parecía dispuesto a hablar. Snape tenía la mirada clavada en algún punto del suelo(un punto muy interesante al parecer, ya que no había apartado sus ojos de allí desde que Sorathan había empezado a hablar), y Dumbledore únicamente sonreía ampliamente, toda su atención puesta en la mano que buscaba a tientas algo(probablemente un caramelo) dentro de su escritorio.

-Muy sagaz-comentó el director una vez consiguió llevarse un caramelo a la boca-. Supongo que ya es hora de que lo sepas.

-Profesor, no creo que...-por primera vez Snape abrió la boca, clavando su negra mirada en el mago anciano-.

-Sería una tontería seguir ocultándoselo, Severus. Ya sabe que están detrás de ella.

-Pero no sé porqué-reprochó Sorathan, apretando los dientes con fuerza al ver cómo Snape se alejaba de la pared y se situaba junto al director-.

-Bien, es indudable que alguien quiere tu magia-relató Dumbledore con tranquilidad, ignorando las miradas de disconformidad del profesor de pociones-. Cuando el _yummus_ te atacó por primera vez mandé una lechuza al Ministerio, pidiendo información detallada de esta criatura. He de admitir que nunca antes había visto un _yummus_, pero sabía lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de que era demasiado raro que atacase a plena luz del día y delante de tanta gente-hizo una breve pausa que aprovechó para llevarse otro caramelo a la boca-. El día de Navidad llegaron por fin varias lechuzas del Ministerio, y una de ellas llevaba un registro reciente de los _yummus_ que se han avistado en los últimos dos años.

-¿Y bien?-esta vez era Sorathan la que escuchaba con interés-.

-Sólo hay cinco en todo el mundo-dijo gravemente-. Dos en Australia, dos en el sur de África y uno en Inglaterra.

-Por lo que los dos ataques han sido del mismo _yummus_-dijo asintiendo lentamente, tratando de no parecer asustada-. Pero se supone que nunca atacan dos veces a un mismo mago...

-Nunca lo hacen porque va en contra de su naturaleza, así que es evidente que alguien le ha obligado a hacerlo, probablemente mediante la maldición _Imperius. _No me di cuenta de esto hasta después del ataque en el bosque.

-¿Quién querría matarme?.

-Tal vez "matar" no sea la palabra apropiada-corrigió el director-. Alguien pretende robar tu magia y utiliza al _yummus_ como una especie de recipiente en el que poder almacenarla.

-¿Y porqué la mía?.

-No puedo decirte nada más-finalizó, poniéndose en pie y acercándose al hermoso Fénix que descansaba en una percha cercana-. Primero quiero asegurarme de lo que está pasando.

-¡Pero usted debe saberlo ya!-exclamó enfadada, levantándose tan bruscamente que el tobillo roto se tambaleó bajo su peso-. ¿Por qué sino me retuvo en Hogwarts?.

-Algún día lo sabrás-suspiró pesadamente, acariciando las doradas plumas del Fénix-. Sin embargo, ahora ya sabes que alguien que está por encima del _yummus_ trata de hacerte daño, así que espero que tengas en cuenta mis advertencias-añadió con un tono de voz mezcla entre reproche y "amor paternal"-. De todas formas, me gustaría que te preparases más a fondo por si algún día lo necesitas, y sé que nadie mejor que el profesor Snape para entrenarte en el arte del duelo. ¿Estás de acuerdo, Severus?.

-No, pero supongo que de nada serviría negarme-gruñó Snape, girando su cabeza con un gesto de total desprecio y fijando su mirada en el alto ventanal que estaba justo detrás del escritorio-.

-¡No puede estar hablando enserio!-exclamó ella horrorizada, lanzándole una mirada de odio a su profesor de pociones. Era demasiado deprimente recibir dos malas noticias en un mismo día: alguien trataba de robar su magia mediante el _yummus_(echo que la llevaría a la muerte), y por si fuera poco tendría que pasar horas extras con Snape-.

-Muy enserio-afirmó, Dumbledore acercándose a su escritorio y rebuscando entre los cajones-. Desde que fuiste elegida para Slytherin le pedí que siguiera cada uno de tus movimientos, y hasta ahora no ha fallado. De echo, de no ser por su constante vigilancia podrías haber salido del bosque con algo más que esa torcedura de tobillo. Tuviste mucha suerte de que el _yummus_ no se atreviese a atacar en su presencia.

-Profesor Dumbledore...-suplicó mirando al director, aunque sus ojos se volvieron rápidamente hacia Snape. ¿Por qué diablos, si tanto la odiaba, no se oponía también?-.

-He puesto toda mi confianza en el profesor Snape, y sé que no me decepcionará negándose por esa tonta disputa que tenéis entre vosotros-dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa amable, respondiendo a los pensamientos de la muchacha-. ¿Quieres un caramelo?.

* * *

Wow... Snape dándole clases a Sorathan... ¿Creeis que puede salir algo bueno de esto? Yo no, xDD. ¿Y quien podría estar detrás del yummus...¿Quien está tan interesado en la magia de Sora, y porqué? Todo esto y mucho mas en el siguiente cap. Espero actualizar pronto, gracias por aguantarme durante un capitulo más.

Muchos besos.

**Sorathan Fields.**


End file.
